Digimon Reboot
by yo11110
Summary: In a world where digimon and human live together after years of wars, six new digi-destined are chosen despite the peacefulness that is currently everywhere in the city. What will be the unseen menace that threatens the world? ALL Ocs. Update every Saturday 9:00 p.m. ( New York time)
1. intro

**PLEASE AT LEAST READ TO CHAPTER ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters, the locations, and perhaps the design of the digivice and the cover 'art'.**

* * *

><p>In the time before time, two worlds were in existence.<p>

One occupied by sentient beings known as humans, the other with digital beings called digimon. There was a time when the two worlds were separated without the knowledge of one another's existence. But that time didn't stay long. The world of the digimon, the digital world, sensed the existence of the human world, and picked certain humans, known as digi-destined, when their world was in danger, to act as its guardians. That was the time when humans first heard of digimon. Their very existence, however, was kept secret.

Time flies and soon digimon was no longer a secret as the interaction of the two worlds led to the fusion of them. Humans must live with digimon. A world, however, was never enough for just one kind of sentient beings to rule already, not to mention two. As their lives went on conflicts were the most frequent guest to them.

Throughout the course of history only one thing cam be certain, that war for power is inevitable. Bations of the humans exist no more as they unite to fight against the digimon. But the digimon had the upper hand in battle, up until the human's invention of a virus that was strong enough to instantly destroy a digimon. Even with that the population of both sides had decreased so greatly that a truce was needed. Both humans and digimon agreed to coexist and the formula of the virus was destroyed.

A new era began as both species lived together, where humans were having higher power. Upon the land of the damaged there stood only one great nation, if it can be called that way. Ventrium, now home to both kinds, was divided into six cities, namely He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe and Rn. And a central called Vertiro, a tower like city in the heart of the nation. Each city was ruled by an officer and together they were under the voted president by humans. Human and digimon lived in peace and harmony while the extremely uncontrollable, the ones who kill, were exiled to the wilderness left by the war. A new age of peace and happiness began, until now.

* * *

><p><strong>In case it's confusing, the bold parts will be some casual talk from me, since I've never done this before.<strong>

**I decided to went back to the traditional way and ****maintain**** as much original details as much as possible while creating a new background for the story. And seeing how ****I**** am extremely poor at naming here is a list of the inspirations of the names.**

**Ventrium ****–**** ventricle + atrium**

**Vertiro ****–**** vertebra + bone marrow **

**Names of cities are taken directly from the chemical symbols of group 0 elements. (****And**** yes ****I'****m very uncreative.) So they should sound stupid to those who know science****…**

**Also, I haven't done any disclaimer in my previous stories because those are 'fan' fictions, meaning that the setting and characters must not belong to me, but now that I use my own characters, do I need to do it in every chapter?**

**And since ****I**** wanted to make an ****episode ****structured story this will serve as a common ****opening**** for each ****chapter****.**

**Please read (which you should have done by now) and review.**

****A bit extra: I'm having a poll on my profile to investigate the factor that affects reader's decision in choosing what fanfic to read, please help with the research if possible! Thanks a lot!****


	2. 1 Return

1 ~Returned~

Yuzuki walked upon the streets of the city of Rn.

The last time she had done so was at least eight years ago, when her family had to move to He for work. Hardly could she remember the view of her birthplace, but from what she knew, the streets hadn't changed much. Most people here still work at offices and other less muscular occupations. The buildings here were still as tall as she could recall.

'How I wish I could have stayed here.' She mumbled, turning her head around again and again to have a greater concept of her old home.

* * *

><p><em>Despite being native, it took Yuzuki a while for her to reach her new flat. It was a normal flat in a residential building, pretty large relative to the others. The walls were plainly white and the floor was of white tile, too.<em>

'_How do you like __your__ new home, sweetie?__'_ _said her dad, coming out from a room alongside with her mother, both seemed satisfied_

'_I don__'__t know. It__'__s nice__…__ it__'__s definitely nice, don__'__t get me wrong. But somehow it seems a bit...familiar.__'__ the girl with long raven black hair answered._

'_Oh she remembers!__'__ whispered her mother excitedly._

'_Of course.__'__ Said her dad. __'__We have a surprise for you, __daughter__. This is actually the same flat we used to live in years ago, though you seem to remember.__'_

'_That__'__s, that__'__s just__…'__ Yuzuki was speechless, with tears almost having escaped her eyelids. Her parents didn__'__t need words to know that their girl was happy._

'_Why don__'__t you take a look at your room?__'__ her mom suggested._

_The girl__'__s room was a rather simple one, with just a bed on one side and a computer on a desk on the other side. Still, it was never too little for the girl._

* * *

><p>After setting her belongings she was asked to go out for a walk. The girl in the brown jacket initially refused, feared that she should get lost. Only a little more persuasion of her parents could get her out to the streets.<p>

'Maybe I should first go to a mall first, most people do that when they have nowhere to go.' She mumbled. Her eyes, however, could not locate any buildings that could quite resemble the shape of a shopping mall. Things had been so different back in He, where clear directions were always there to guide pedestrians. That was a tourist's spot, after all.

Using her most basic concept of logic she decided to first eliminate all buildings that looked like residential buildings, then the school. Yet the remaining was still too many that she had to admit that her fear had come true.

_Couldn__'__t even call Eiji for help._ She thought. When she was in He she could always use the older boy's help. But now she was trapped in the maze of Rn, what's the point of calling someone who wasn't living there?

She decided then that she should probably ask someone for help. At least that way she could be able to walk out of the maze made of buildings. The very unfortunate fact was that the streets of Rn were almost empty at 3:00 p.m. on weekdays.

_Just where am __I__ supposed to go?_ She thought, every time she walked into a building she would immediately find out that they were working offices and the workers weren't quite friendly for visitors, at least they don't have the time to give them guides.

Wandering between buildings had left her but one choice, to go back home and do the research she should have done before ever stepping out to the streets again.

_Oh great, now __I__ can__'__t even remember the way home._ Thought Yuzuki, _there must be some buildings that aren__'__t used for work._ It was only lucky that she eventually, after approximately a dozen of trails, walked into what appeared to be a shopping mall, at least there were shop inside the building that was almost trice the size of the school she used to study in.

The first shop she got into was a bookshop, for her immediate need for a map. She also took a look at some books of histories. She had always found history enjoyable unlike other kids of her age. Especially since what had happened for the last few centuries were so eventful.

Time passed, and tired was the girl that she started to walk her way home. A few enjoyable moments at a bookstore could always speed time up. And only a little while later would the night fall.

With the help of a map Yuzuki was able to pass the street through a more efficient rate. Yet her lack of the sense of direction could never be healed by just a map. _I should have downloaded the GPS!_

A sudden noise of explosion stopped complaints from flooding the girl's mind. She looked around, and discovered shat she feared the most.

Three digimon were in front of her. All three resembled the image of a birdramon from her lessons. All were apparently outrageous and wild. Yuzuki noticed the noticed the symbol on their legs. They were supposed to be exiled to the wild land, which means they're all murderously dangerous.

She hid, or at least tried to. But the sounds of her footsteps no doubt caught the attention of the birdramon, and now they had her as target.

Yuzuki ran, hoping the police could find out about the incident and have her rescued quickly. She even took out her phone to call, only to find out that she didn't even know where she was.

'Oh please don't hurt me.' She mumbled as she ran, by the moment Yuzuki found herself fallen on the ground, all was too late. She knew it. Every digimon that were condemned to the wild land had a reason, that even the law couldn't keep them in behavior.

To her surprise, a salvation appeared before her. A golden flash of light crashed right in front of her and the next moment there stood a golden armored figure.

'Run!' he said, and she did. The golden figure fired beams of bright yellow light from its palms, holding the birdramon back.

Yuzuki looked at the scene at amazement. The figure appeared to be Magnamon, a digimon that was thought to only be living in legends before the Great War had ever started. Only the one before her was a little bit spikier, and a bit shinier than the images on the books. A bit bulkier as well with some blue light pipes all over his armor. He was carrying some kind of backpack as well.

'What are you waiting for? Run!' Magnamon shouted again. a target to protect sometimes means a distraction. And that's exactly the case that was happening. One of the flaming birds struck Magnamon X's back, causing him to fall while dropping something off his back.

Yuzuki looked back, and saw a digi-egg, along with a stone carving, were lying next to the goldeb dragon digimon. She reached up and picked the things up.

'Are you ok?' she asked, but sudden;y felt a warm temperature at her palm. She was never ready to see that the stone carving held in her hand was glowing a dim red light, and that the egg nearby was cracking.

'You're the one!' uttered Magnamon X as he got up, rapidly ending the fight with a light beam shot from its armor, instantly degenerating the three birdramon into streams of data which later reformed into three digi-eggs.

Yuzuki watched in shock, didn't know how to respond. The stone carving in her hand had broken into pieces to reveal what's hidden inside. A strange device that resembled the shape of a stopwatch. Some parts of it immediately turned from plain gray into copper brown upon contact with the dark haired girl's skin. And the three claw-like decorations on the side of the device turned into a transparent light blue color as if they were made of crystal. Beside it was a strange rectangular black metallic container. On the other hand, the digi-egg was not as oval as it used to be. The surface of the crust was filled with cracks that were giving out a bright white light.

'What's happening?' the girl in brown jacket asked despite not actually expecting any answers.

'Take care of him, can you?' said Magnamon X as he leaned forward to look into the girl's bright hazed eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'You are special. The chosen one, no matter you like it or not.' The golden armored digimon explained, 'sorry, but I have to go now.'

'Wait!' Yuzuki yelled, but Magnamon had already gone, nowhere to be seen.

'What am I supposed to do now?' the muttered nervously. At the same time the egg near her hatched. A digimon with white skin and a red cape was seen emerging from it.

_I__'__ve never seen a digimon like this before._

'Huckmon, rookie, data type.' Information started to show on the screen on the device.

'He directly skipped fresh and in-training?' uttered the girl in surprise.

'Where am I?' Huckmon rolled his eyes and looked around as if he had been a newborn baby. Well, he was actually one.

'Um…hello?' Yuzuki muttered. It seemed that both of them were in the middle of nowhere.

'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly.' The white skinned digimon apologized as he turned to face the girl. 'I name is Huckmon. What can I do for you, mistress?'

'Just call me Yuzuki.' The black-haired girl said, 'I'm Yuzuki Satonaka. And maybe we should first get out of here before the cops get here. Things might get troublesome.'

'Yes, mistress.' Replied Huckmon, following the girl's steps.

'Stop calling me mistress, that's weird.' Yuzuki uttered as she followed the map._ Things are gonna be so problematic now__…_

* * *

><p><strong>Italics basically means some kind of thoughts, and flashbacks(since they're thoughts, too)<strong>

**Does the chapter reminds you of any other stuffs?(six districts, you know what that means.)**

**And please tell me if the horizontal line works.**


	3. 2 Friend reunion

**Disclaimer : I own only the plot and the human characters and the setting. (I'm gonna annoy you guys every chapter with this dull line.)**

2 ~friend reunion~

It was only the first day that Yuzuki returned to Rn, and already she had found herself a lot of issues, not the friendly ones, unfortunately.

It took the girl almost the rest of the day to explain what had happened previously, and how she ended up coming home with a newly born digimon. Not like the other dwellers in Rn, her parents were quite fond of digimon. Still, a well-elaborated explanation was needed to convince them for the digimon to stay. Partly thanks to the fact that it was her first day home, they approved of it.

'Finally!' exclaimed the black haired girl as she lay on her bed. She didn't even change her clothes, which was a brown jacket over a dark green T- shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and simplistic sneakers. She was too tired to think of anything else.

'What can I do for you, mistress?' asked Huckmon as he walked into the room with his 'mistress'

'Can't you be a little more causal?' asked Yuzuki, 'you're really getting on my nerves doing this all day. It says that you're supposed to be "adventurous and restrain-hating".' She gently turned her face to see the dragon digimon while using reference from the strange machine that she kept in possession.

'It's probably mistaken, mistress.' Huckmon replied in a formal tone.

'Stop that!' uttered Yuzuki in annoyance, but then suddenly she came up with an idea. 'Ok. I command you, as your mistress, to treat me as if I'm just your friend, the same level as you.'

'Yes, mis…' Huckmon started to speak, only to be stopped by a glance from the girl. 'Yuzuki.'

The girl giggled. She couldn't help but to do that. The silly change in tone of the white dragon digimon was certainly a cure for stuffed mind at the moment.

Saturday came next, and Yuzuki had learnt not to go out without a detailed study of the district. Instead she decided to have a quick chat with her new companion.

'So, do you have any idea of what this is?' she held her copper brown machine that she had gotten the day before. She somehow recognized it as some kind of digivice that the prehistoric digi-destined used, yet it didn't match any descriptions from the books.

'I'm sorry, but I have completely no knowledge of this device.' Answered the digimon in a red cape. 'all that I know is who I am, and how a digimon works.'

'So you digimon just know everything when you were born?' asked Yuzuki, surprised by the fact that she was actually talking to a newborn baby.

'I guess so, but I still do know anything other than that.'

'Then do you know why digimon always yell the name of the moves before they attack?'

'It's like some kind of spell, only the experts can attack without having them said.'

'And you don't know anything about these, either?' said the black haired girl with the rectangular box in her hand. Inside she found ten cards, each with an identical frame to one another, but only one had strange prints in the middle while all others were blank.

'I have no idea.' Huckmon shook his head, 'but I guess they might have something to do with your machine.'

Yuzuki didn't know what to ask next, she didn't get the chance, either.

'Yuzuki, you can't just lock yourself in your room like that, you have to go out for a walk.'the soft voice that passed through the door belonged to her mother.

'But I may get lost again!'

'That's exactly why you should go, to get more used to it.' said her mother. 'You've got yourself a visitor as well.'

'But I don't know anyone here.' The girl was quite confused, but still she walked to the door.

'Don't get him waiting!' Yuzuki's mom uttered.

Yuzuki pull opened the door. A boy around her age was standing there with a gentle smile on his face. He spiky short brown hair and an incredibly round face and was in a simple light blue shirt and wearing a pair of dark blue, almost black trousers, not quite a suitable choice of clothing in a place of averagely low temperature. 'Hi, haven't seen you for a while.'

Yuzuki was confused. While standing her mind was quickly searching for anyone who resembled the face in front of her.

'You look familiar, but I can't tell exactly.' The black haired girl muttered.

'Maybe I should give you a hint.' The boy said, pausing for a while for consideration, 'maybe not. Do you remember the name Katashi?'

_That sounds familiar as well._ She thought. _Wait, how can __I__ forget it?_

'You are Katashi Tadokoro?' she asked doubtfully.

'Remember me?' the boy with dark brown hair smiled. 'I didn't have time to pay you a visit yesterday, so would you like to hang out today instead?'

'Of course!' Yuzuki answered immediately, only to be annoyed by Huckmon, who followed her out.

'People seldom interact with digimon these days,' Katashi commented. 'Not to me. I mean, digimon are quite welcome here.'

'You don't have to come with us.' Yuzuki whispered, but not getting any response.

'So, would you like to re-visit the city again?' the boy said.

'I don't quite remember the routes here. I've been always for too long.'

'Well then, I can be your tour guide as well.'

Yuzuki remembered the boy named Katashi. She used to be a very close friend to him back when her family lived in Rn. It's almost like they had known each other ever since they were born, spending almost all the time together as children. That was the one thing she could be sure. She remembered very little other than that.

They walked along the city streets, chatting nonstop of how each of them had been doing after they departed. By noon, when they were getting hungry, they settled down in a restaurant.

'What would you like to eat?' asked Katashi.

'My taste hasn't changed much.' Yuzuki replied softly.

'I know.' Katashi said, giving the girl a sneaky smile. 'I was asking this little guy here. What's your name anyway?'

'Oh sorry! I completely forgot that!' said Yuzuki. 'Katashi, Huckmon. Huckmonm, Katashi.'

'Seeing that you are mistress's male companion, shall I call you master?' the white dragon digimon asked, causing the girl to flush.

'We are just…friends, who have been separated for quite some time.' Katashi tried to explain, 'and we don't actually know each other very well.'

'And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me mistress?' Yuzuki uttered, causing the rookie digimon to apologize and the boy to giggle.

'Well, let's talk about something else,' Katashi said. 'I've always wondered, how do digimon eat actually?'

'We put the food in our mouth, chew it, swallow it and digest it, like most humans do.' Huckmon explained calmly.

The luncheon was a rather fast one. As the three of them finished they continued traveling in the city.

'I haven't seen you at school yesterday?' said Katashi.

'I just settled down yesterday, not quite in fact.' The girl paused, referring to her accidental encounter with the caped digimon. 'So my parents took a day off for me.' She finished. There really wasn't much to say anymore. The two had shared their lives in different cities, recalled their childhood memories and even had a nice day together doing nothing but to talk with each other. Still she felt like it was the most ideal day in her life, for whatever reasons. She felt no stress and no burdens at all, she didn't need to worry for some mysterious digimon and she even had a friend to talk with. What more could she ask for for just the second day of her return?

'Thanks for the guide, anyway.' She said, before deciding to go back.

The way back, nevertheless, wasn't quite as smooth as she had anticipated it to be. Near the restaurant where they had dined before there were people reported being attacked by digimon.

'Might be a clue to what happened yesterday.' Katashi suggested.

'I think we should just go away.' Replied Yuzuki. Although not remembering well, she knew that her childhood friend had always been too adventurous, easily attracted by dangers without much precautions being done. Yet what he was saying was true. She had been attacked by digimon for once, and the two attacks might actually have some sort of connection.

'Alright, I'll go.' She finally agreed. 'Come, Huckmon.'

They arrived to see a strong humanoid digimon with a lion head and a red cape, several people running around screaming. Yuzuki spotted the same sign the birdramon had on the digimon's thigh.

Katashi, who apparent;y noticed the same thing, asked. 'Do you remember what kind of digimon gets expelled?'

'The ones that kill!' Yuzuki answered, 'the question is, why aren't they outside of the city?'

'Leomon X, champion, vaccine type.'

'Huckmon, can you get him without harming the citizens?' she asked.

'You can trust on me.' He replied, already charging into battle. 'Fif slash!'

Leomon X, sensing the incoming attack, blocked the claws of the dragon digimon with his blade, which was almost the same size as that of the rookie.

'How about this? Baby flame!' Huckmon attacked, but the attack was blocked as well.

'Is that all you've got?' Leomon X taunted. 'Fist of the Beast King!'

The attack hit Huckmon right on, sending him to hit a wall.

'The people are out, you can fight hard now!' Yuzuki shouted. Despite that, Leomon X was still the more skilled fighter and could easily deflect Huckmon's attacks.

'Teen ram!' Huckmon charged, cut could only due a small amount of damage to the muscular digimon before being tossed away.

'He's losing,' uttered Katashi impatiently, 'is there anything we can do?'

'I don't know!' Yuzuki uttered as she took out her digivice. She had the feeling that the machine could somehow help her out other than simply providing biographies.

'Maybe it's about the cards.' The girl noticed a small rift on the side of the digivice, and took out the only card he expected to be usable, sliding it along the rift.

'Activate strength Lv. 1?' writings started to show on the screen.

'It is manual?' Yuzuki complained as she pressed the 'yes' button.

'Huckmon, do you feel anything?'

'I don't know, but I have some kind of strange feeling.' The white digimon replied.

'Try and attack!' Yuzuki shouted impatiently seeing that Leomon X was about to strike again.

'Teen ram!' Huckmon charged again. Leomon X, expecting the strike to be a weak one, didn't even bother evading. And his was wrong. The attack of Huckmon sent him directly crushing into a wall. 'Fif slash!' the white dragon digimon continued to attack until the lion digimon was turned back into a digi-egg.

'Done.' Said Huckmon, satisfied.

'Wait!' shouted Katashi, 'what's gonna happen to the egg?'

'I don't know.' Yuzuki replied, 'maybe the police will take it.'

'It's not gonna remember anything, right?' Katashi uttered, 'that's kind of poor…can I take it?'

'What?'

'I can take care of him.' The brown haired boy said, 'besides, I always wanted a digimon partner.'

'I guess you can. Just don't cause any troubles, ok?'

'You don't think I will!'

the group then returned, with the extra item they got.

* * *

><p><strong>One review in three days, that's a record (for me)<strong>

**So far, not the best chapter I've written, but it should be acceptable seeing that it is a necessary chapter to introduce a new character. It's probably gonna be a bit short, most of my '1st wave chapters' have around 17xx~22xx words. They will keep increasing (actually they have increased since I've already got like ten chapters in stock and I did a little statistics about them)**

**In case any of you find it difficult to pronounce the term Rn, it is pronounced as 'radon', the same name as the chemical the symbol refers to.**

**You are welcome to leave your commments, even just short questions, as reviews**

**A bit extra: I'm having a poll on my profile to investigate the factor that affects reader's decision in choosing what fanfic to read, please help with the research if possible! Thanks a lot!**


	4. 3 Digivolution in progress

**I`m getting tired of this...**

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters and the setting.**

* * *

><p>3 ~Digivolution in progress~<p>

Yuzuki sat on her seat next to Katashi during luncheon. She had been in Rn for quite some time and had resumed normal life. Right now, after a bunch of lessons from the morning, she finally got the chance to rest for a while.

'They've really learnt how to behave lately, especially Elsa.' Commented Katashi upon witnessing the friendly interaction of Huckmon and some students.

'Yeah…' Yuzuki replied.

* * *

><p>' <em>What do you think you<em>_'__re doing here?__'__ Elsa, a female classmate of Yuzuki as well as the leader of a gang of girls, demanded upon the presence of the white dragon digimon._

'_I__'__m miss Yuzuki__'__s guardian.__'__ Huckmon replied politely._

'_If __I__ remember correctly digimon are allowed to school.__'__ Yuzuki added __hesitantly__._

'_I don__'__t care! __I'__m the lead here and __I__ want that pathetic thing out of my sight!__'__ the double pony tailed girl said rudely pointing at Huckmon._

'_Is there any problem?__'__ Mr. __Franklin__, teacher of the class, said walking into the classroom._

'_No__…'__ the blond girl replied._

'_Then get back to your seats. Class__'__s about to begin.__'__ The nicely suited teacher said. __'__Bu the way, Yuzuki, how do you feel about your first day school?__'_

'_It__'__s quite nice,__'__ the black-haired girl replied softly, __'__everything is much like how __I__ used to in He, and the classmate are nice to me, mostly.__'_

* * *

><p>'And I see they've accepted your bracelet as well.' The spiky haired boy teased.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Miss Satonaka, a word please?<em>_'__ Miss Jones, the head __counselor__, said upon noticing the __appearance__ of Yuzuki_

_What can __I__ do for you, ma__'__am?__'_

'_Your uniform!__"__ the counselor said._

'_What__'__s wrong with it?__'__ Yuzuki replied, confused while checking on herself._

'_What__'__s with that thing on your wrist?__'__ Miss Jones demanded._

'_That__'__s a bracelet.__'__ The black-haired girl answered, showing her shiny silver bracelet which has a small piece of emerald embedded on the middle of it. __'__I was given this by my grandparents as a charm when __I__ was born, it__'__s kind of like a signature of me.__'_

'_Do you think that is __appropriate__ for a student to wear?__'_

'_But the rules never said __I__ can__'__t!__'_

'_It might be your first day here but sometimes rules might be unclear. __I__ hope you know what a student should be like.__'__Said__ the head counselor before leaving._

* * *

><p>'Well, time settles things.' Said Yuzuki, 'it's working out quite fast actually. Just a week and everybody's used to us.' She gave a yawn after having that said. 'Surely the lessons are tiring.'<p>

' Oh you won't want to sleep very soon.' Katashi reminded her, 'because the next session's the head teacher's talk.'

'What?' Yuzuki was surprised, almost getting choked. 'We didn't have that the week!'

'That's actually a monthly talk.' A female voice spoke. 'But of course you don't know anything about it.' the black-haired girl turned around to see Elsa standing behind her. Smiling in a mocking manner.

'I thought we were friends after that incident!' uttered Yuzuki.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa was involved in a quarrel with some other girl. Both side shouting at each other.<em>

'_It__'__s not a surprise that she gets into things like that.__'__ Mumbled Yuzuki as she walked by. Unfortunately for the girl and fortunately for the blond girl, that Yuzuki was walking too slow allowed Huckmon to witness that Elsa was beaten by the other girl._

'_Hey you there, stop it immediately.__'__ Before the black-haired girl could react, the white dragon digimon had already rushed to the double pony tailed girl._

'_Out of the way! It__'__s none of your business!__'__ the other girl said._

'_It__'__s my business protecting a girl.__'__ Huckmon replied in a gentle yet firm tone, revealing his claws. __'__No matter what she said, you shouldn't__ hurt her. Now just get away and have this settled peacefully.__'_

_The __other girl, apparently frightened by the digimon, left mumbling._

* * *

><p>'It's him who was being nice, not you.' Elsa said.<p>

'What? If I hadn't been there you would have lost your pretty face!' Yuzuki yelled.

'Oh just stop it will you?' Katashi interrupted, only to be given the glances from the two girls.

At the hall, students gathered in a rather quiet manner and sat down. Well, no one wanted to be naughty in front of the head teacher. No one would dare to do so, too.

'How's the egg doing lately?' Yuzuki whispered to Katashi during the wait.

'Hasn't hatched yet.' The brown-haired boy replied simply. 'I wonder how Huckmon's egg managed to hatch that fast.'

'Have you forgotten? We're exceptions. For whatever reasons.' Yuzuki was sometimes annoyed by the fact that even her didn't know what was happening exactly.

'Right…' Katashi muttered. 'Oh, here comes the head teacher.'

A lean figure walked into the hall with a couple of files holding in his hands. He wore a proper suit with a red tie and black coat while his shoes were shinning a bright light with its black color. The man's red eyes were kind of contrast to his black hair.

'That's our head teacher?' Yuzuki uttered in amazement. 'He looks young.'

'He's in his forties,' the spiky headed boy explained, 'that's considerably young for a leader of a school. And incase you've forgotten his name he's called Mr. Smith.'

'That sounds kind of normal.' The black-haired girl mumbled.

The head teacher began to speak. His voice was deep as that of an old man despite his look. The tone was friendly yet retained the firmness of a leader.

'Good afternoon, my lovely students. As you all know our school holds a talk each month to let us share our opinions on recent issues. Today I would like to talk with you about the security of our city. As the mass media has reported there's been various occasions where digimon were able to break through the great barriers and bring menace to our beloved homes. This once again proved that the current protection provided by the government is not enough for…'

'Why does he sound like he's against the government?' Yuzuki asked quietly.

'You really don't know that?' Katashi answered in surprise, though still in a whisper. 'Our head teacher here is also the mayor of Rn.'

_That makes sense now._ Though Yuzuki. Citizens were granted the right to vote for the president, but not the mayors. All the mayors were chosen from the losing party that took part in the election so as to balance the power of the president. So it would make sense that Mr. Smith here was questioning about the president's policies, especially when the current president almost gained every single votes the last election.

'He's not the most stubborn of them,' Katashi continued, 'there're a few times when he actually praised the Vertiro.'

'That's not too bad of him.' Said Yuzuki. Already distracted by the conversation, the black-haired girl was further distracted by a quick shadow of red that passed by the window.

'Was that a digimon?' she asked Huckmon, who had been sitting next to her all the time.

'It is, I can sense it.' the red caped digimon replied.

The two decided to leave as stealthily as possible to chase the shadow, but by their first move they were spotted by their worst nightmare.

'Where are you going, Satonaka?' Elsa asked, with a mockingly high-pitched and loud voice.

'I… I've got a bad stomachache and I really have to go to the bathroom now. May I be excused?' Yuzuki wasn't a good actor, buy at least that painful look on a young girl had given her the advantage that she was able to get out of there. Huckmon simply followed stating that he needed to have her guarded.

'Sir, we've discovered a digimon breaking into our school, do we mobilize the guards?' a black suited man whispered to Mr. Smith.

The head teacher, seeing through the glass windows that the girl and the white digimon were heading toward the exact opposite direction of the bathroom, shook his head slightly and whispered in his deep voice. 'Not now. I want to see how they perform.'

The pair chased the red shadow to a dark corridor,

'Don't let him get into the lab!' Yuzuki said, knowing how much damage would be done if the chemicals there were involved in the fight. Huckmon fired a baby flame as response, blocking the figure's way. It revealed itself to be a wolf like digimon.

'Fangmon, champion, data type.'

'Let's get him quickly,' said Yuzuki as she took out a card.

'Activate strength enhancement.' She said. By the moment she finished saying she found out that her card had already gone, and so had been Fangmon.

'What?' she uttered in surprise, turning around to see the wolf digimon with her card. 'That's easy.' Fangmon said.

'You thief!' Yuzuki muttered. 'Luckily I still got this.' She took out another piece of card. Immediately after the last battle, streams of data had flowed into the card and formed an image of Leomon X on one of the blank cards.

'Activate Juga-maru.' She sliced the card across her digivice, creating Leomon X's sword for the dragon digimon.

Without hands, Huckmon held the sword between his jaws and charged, only to be knocked over by the hyper speed of the red wolf.

'You're really annoying, you know?' the champion taunted, 'Blast coffin.'

The strike was fast. Huckmon didn't had any chance to escape and was thrown to the other end of the corridor, badly injured.

'You see? I've got work to do, too.' Fangmon said as he approached Huckmon.

'Huckmon, get up!' Yuzuki cried running to the fallen digimon.

'Let's finish you with this, then I can resume my job here.' Fangmon said, 'blast coffin!'

'Huckmon!' Yuzuki yelled.

Fangmon attacked, but was pushed away by an unknown force, at the same time, the body of Huckmon started to glow with an orange light.

'What's happening?' mumbled the black-haired girl as she noticed the beeping noise emitted by her digivice.

'Digivolution in progress.'

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a bit short, sorry for that (but I can't change that. I wrote it almost a month ago)<strong>

**I'm sorry that I broke my promise and uploaded the chapter a bit late. according to the traffic graph, my story is mostly viewed on Sunday, so I decided to change the update time from New York time ~9:00 pm Sat to New York time ~9:00am Sun. I want my story to be viewed for its plot but I have to get people to notice it, I want to see if it works.**

**So, please read and leave whatever you like in the reviews to help me improve, well, mostly my writing skills and choose of words. I'm not native to english so some expressions might sound weird.**

**My poll is stilling carrying on despite not getting much participant, please check that out, too.**

**See you next week!**


	5. 4 An error has occured

**Disclaimer:...(You should know what I'll say by now)**

* * *

><p>4 ~An error has occurred~<p>

Yuzuki was frozen. Watching the scene in front of her in both shock and amazement.

Sensing the danger, Fangmon sneaked away in the chaos before anyone could notice.

Huckmon was glowing brighter and brighter until he eventually unleashed a blast of energy and blinding light. By the next moment Yuzuki could see again, the staircase nearby had already been devastated along with the road near it. The white dragon digimon was in the central of the devastation, though still maintaining consciousness, he could barely stand.

'Huckmon, are you alright?' the black-haired girl rushed to the dragon digimon immediately.

'What's happened?' asked Huckmon as he slowly regained his strength.

Yuzuki looked at the bright screen of her digivice. Only a sentence could be seen showing. 'An error has occurred during the last digivolution. The digivolution has been cancelled.'

'What does it mean an error?' mumbled the black-haired girl. 'I've never heard of anything like this before.'

* * *

><p>'Sir, the girl has failed and the digimon is currently heading to your office.'<p>

'Call the guards.' Mr. Smith whispered. 'So it's after that thing? How disappointing should I be?'

* * *

><p>The talk was finished very soon enough. Katashi met up with Yuzuki at once and discussed the business with her.<p>

'So it's gotten away, hasn't it?' the brown-haired boy uttered.

'Yes it did.' Yuzuki answered. 'But it didn't seem mad as the previous ones, it's quite calm in fact. By the way, there's no symbol of exile on any part on him.' 'And there's one strange thing, too.' She continued on telling what had happened back then.

'What do you mean error? Like the ones in the computer programs?' Katashi asked.

'Don't ask me, I'm the one who should be asking.' Yuzuki muttered. 'By the way, are you feeling any better now?' she turned to ask Huckmon.

'I'm fine, just having this strange feeling that I'm about to vomit at any time.' The white dragon digimon answered. Though he didn't mean to worry his partner, his direct reply obviously upset the girl.

'That's not fine!' she said. 'Might as well be the side effects of the "error".'

'I know what's the error.' The white dragon digimon said. 'I need to be fully conscious during digivolution, or it might go unstable again.'

'How do you know that?' Katashi asked.

'I just experienced that.' Huckmon replied. 'It's definitely that way.'

'What if you're wrong?' Yuzuki questioned, but didn't get any answers, as she had expected.

'Anyway, let's just track down that big bad wolf shall we?' The brown-haired boy suggested.

'No,' Yuzuki said. 'We still have lessons to come.'

'Miss president, I believe that the one you've been anticipating has made an appearance in my district.' Mr. Smith said to a computer screen, though nothing could be seen.

'Keep watching.' A female voice said.

'And I'm afraid that there's someone going after your precious item.' The mayor continued to report.

'Then don't let it.' said the president, though her voice was a bit distorted by the computer sounds. 'Send it back to me.'

'I know what to do.' Said the head teacher, before signing off.

The red wolf hid in a shadowed corner near the head teacher's office. The two guarding Andromon would certainly outmatched him in battle. He needed a plan, he wasn't there to fight, after all. Nevertheless the head teacher's office was nearly unreachable, with no windows and only one way in.

'That certainly worth a lot.' Fangmon mumbled as he stealthily scouted around. Then he suddenly came up with an idea. The simplest and yet the most efficient one he could think of. _If there__'__s no other way in __I'__ll just have to walk straight through the front door._

Lessons have been resumed. Yuzuki couldn't help but keep thinking of Fangmon on the lose. Voices were sent into her ears but never to her mind.

'What's it he's up to?' the black-haired girl mumbled quietly, toying with a pen in her hand.

'Miss Satonaka, would you like to demonstrate the solution to this equation?' The voice of Mr. Franklin brought the girl back to reality. She looked at the blackboard immediately, trying to locate the equation her Math teacher was talking about as soon as possible, but couldn't get the slightest bit of concept.

'Are you still not feeling well?' the Math teacher asked, seemingly believing in what the girl had said earlier.

Yeah… In fact, I'm feeling really bad right now. Yuzuki lied. All she wanted at the moment was to get out of the classroom and track s down the wolf before any loss is done. 'May I be excused?' she didn't forget to ask politely.

Mr. Franklin agreed to let her go. The girl and the digimonwalked along the corridors of the school on the second floor. Looking around clueless for red wolf digimon. A sudden noise of an object being crushed caught her attention.

'What's that?' Yuzuki looked through the corridor to see a statue on the ground falling apart. But what actually caught her attention was that her classmates were coming out of the classroom, probably to see what had happened. She couldn't just stand there and let the others know that she was lying, and therefore she ran down the stairs, getting one step closer to the crime scene as well.

Once she had gotten down to the ground she found herself near the garden. A good place to hide temporally. What she saw was both good and bad news to her as she saw a familiar figure approaching the office near the exit of the garden.

'Fangmon!' she uttered, rushing to stop the skinny wolf from entering wherever he was planning to enter, knowing that the digimon must be up to no good.

'Baby flame!' Huckon fired a sphere of burning brick-red flame at the red wolf digimon. Taking by surprise, the attack hit right on, apparently damaging the digimon pretty bad.

'The Andromon distracted, and now this.' Fangmon muttered in anger. 'Snipe steal!'

'Teen ram!' Huckmon used the physical attack to counter the high volecity of his opponent, by didn't prove to be useful.

'You just have to get in my way, don't you?' Fangmon said. The word 'impatient' could easily be read from its expression.

'Huckmon,' Yuzuki tried to advise her partner. 'Be passive.'

'What's she doing down there?' Katashi mumbled nervously as he looked down to see the girl battling the wolf digimon.

'Look who's down there?' Elsa, noticing the same thing as the brown-haired boy did, said sarcastically as if her usual voice wasn't loud enough. The statement she gave instantly attracted students to lean against the windows of the corridor. Words of criticism started to suspend in the stuffed air as more and more student witnessed the fight. The blond girl smirked, satisfied.

'You don't have to do this!' Katashi yelled fiercely at Elsa, who simply winked in return.

'They're gonna know that sooner or later,' she said playfully. 'Why are you mad at me anyway, being over protective for your girl friend?'

Katashi didn't even have the time to let the embarrassment shown, all he knew was that he needed to do something to defend his innocent friend. Right here at the moment.

'Everybody listen to me!' he almost screamed. But his effort wasn't wasted. 'I know you're all wondering, and I'm sure most of you have been talking, about what's going on down there. The girl down there, my friend, is sacrificing her own time and even putting her life at risk to protect the safety of us. So please stop bad mouthing her can you?' he wasn't sure if it was his words or his sudden and reckless movement that stunned the class. They just stopped chatting at once.

'Nice talk.' Elsa whispered.

So far Huckmon was only able to dodge attacks from the champion digimon, never had the chance to strike even though he was able to tell the direction of his incoming foe. Fangmon just kept attacking, not even giving the white digimon a millisecond to rest.

'Fif slash!' Huckmon could only scratch the air with his claws.

'Just finish it already!' Fangmon, obviously enraged by the prolonged battle, said. 'Blast coffin!'

The attack finally struck Huckmon, causing him to fall.

'Hang on!' Yuzuki yelled as she noticed the orange light glowing on the white digimon. 'Stay awake!'

'Not again.' Fangmon mumbled, knowing that his failure was near if he didn't do anything.

This time, however, wasn't quite the same as the last time. Instead of going wild and destroying everything it touches, the glowing orange light transformed into a network of crimson light rays that formed the frame of a larger digimon. Then a light of blinding white like a piece of burning magnesium presented itself. A figure stood there, resembling a larger version of Huckmon. He was still white, but had a lot more sharp edges going on his armor and had better-proportioned limbs as well, accompanied by a more menacing head.

'Baohuckmon, champion, data type.'

'Cool.' The black-haired girl let the words slipped out of her mouth.

'What the hell is wrong with my fortune?' the red wolf uttered, though not intending to make that his last words, a strike from Baohuckmon made that happen.

'Fif cross!' the digimon in glistering white armor charged, and sliced with the claws on both of his hands, finishing the battle in one swift motion. Streams of data started to flow into the card deck of Yuzuki, while the remaining formed a digi-egg.

'It's fine now.' Baohuckmon said. 'I'm stable.'

'I know.' Yuziki replied with a smile. 'And you look really handsome now.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, you did it well, my dear.' A mysterious woman said, sitting in her dark office watching the videotape of Huckmon digivolving, which seemed to be the only light source of the room. A tall, lean shadowed figure walked out of nowhere.<p>

'She surely handled that well, didn't she?' he said in a chilly cold voice.

'Let's test her with something else.' The woman said uncaringly. 'By the way, have you received the hard drive?'

'It's here.' The shadowed figure reassured her.

'And we still haven't found our golden little friend yet?'

'That bounty hunter isn't doing well as he guaranteed.'

* * *

><p>In a room sat two people. One looked to be in his twenties while the other appeared to be much younger, around the age of thirteen.<p>

'Well, you'll have to sign these papers if everything's made clear to you.' The older man said.

'Does that make any differences?' the boy uttered in an almost inaudible voice, yet somehow the older man was able to hear what he said and said. 'You still have to sign theme, it's just a procedure.'

Wordlessly, the boy took out a pen, and began to write a few curves on the signature corner.

'Well then, welcome to Rn.'

* * *

><p><strong>The last scene is just for coherence with the next chapter, nothing major is gonna happen eith that.<strong>

**Another reminder: English name= recurring characters. Most oof them won't have much 'screen time'**

**Now for the nerdy part.**

**I resumed uploading on Sat, which means...(Guess for yourself)**

**I'm still not having much actual views. Statistical research showed that most people just read the intro. Is it because it was too terrible and scared people away?**

** And I haven't gotten much reviews as well. Will it help if I do some interactive things...like some q&a sections? (But I can't give away spoilers!)**


	6. 5 The second

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters and the setting and of course the story.**

* * *

><p>5 ~ The second~<p>

Yuzuki walked to school with Katashi as usual. It's been a week since Huckmon had digivolved.

'We've got plenty of time left for a quick breakfast at the cafeteria.' The broen haired boy said. 'You've eaten enough already!' the black haired girl teased. 'Looks like Miss Jones's got into another battle of words.' Yuzuki said, shifting the primary subject of the conversation.

Standing in front of the head counselor was a boy of moderate height. He has long blond hair relative to other male students, which shines nicely under the daylight. The one thing that made him special was that he wasn't in the school uniform, but instead in a causal wear of black. He wore a hoodie jacket, like most people in Rn did, and a long scarf, with artificially made stone washed jeans and simplistic sneakers.

'What do you think you're wearing?' the head counselor demanded.

'I'm not going anywhere, no need for a prisoners suit.' The boy said softly.

'He's telling the truth,' Katashi commented, watching from far away. 'Each district's only got one school, so a uniform is actually kind of redundant.'

'No,' Yuzuki whispered, 'there're several in Ar, though I've never really confirmed that.'

'Are there?' Katashi whispered, a bit disappointed that his theory had just been disproved.

'A uniform is about the sense of belonging.' Miss Jones said. 'It indicates that you belong here to the school.'

'Is not like I belong to anywhere.' This time his voice was so inaudible that even the counselor who was standing right next to him could hardly receive the message.

* * *

><p>Class began, and the students, as always, were chatting nonstop, even when the class teacher, Franklin had entered the room.<p>

'All right class, lower your volume a little bit. We've something special today.' The math teacher said in his usual gentle voice. The class, in return, turned their faces to the teacher's post despite not having any observable intention to stop the chatter.

'A new student will be studying with you. May I introduce to you, Mr. Kaoru Ishiguro.' He said as the new student stepped into the classroom.

'He's the one from the morning.' Yuzuki recognized the outfit of the new students, it's actually harder for her to not have done that.

'He might look strange, but I can assure you that he is a good students.' Mr. Franklin said to the class, who are now fully concentrated. 'He even gets a score of 87 in the pre-enrolling assessment.'

'What?' the black haired girl, as well as the rest of the class, were not ready to hear that. 'The highest record was only 60!' the girl uttered.

'That's what's happening in He,' the brown haired boy corrected her. 'Here, the highest record was only 53.'

'Should I leave the time for you to introduce yourself?' the math teacher said, but the boy didn't said anything, and didn't look like he intended to say anything, simply walking to a seat at the back corner.

'Oh, I also forget to mention that he will be living in the school dormitory, so you'll know where to find him if you want. And this also means that the building is no longer of free public use.'

'What?' the whole class were stunned again. 'There hasn't been anyone in the dorms for almost half a century!' Katashi muttered.

'So are the other districts.' Said Yuzuki. 'I can't believe there's still someone who's interested in this. Even if they do their parents won't let them, especially after that mass disappearance in Xe five years ago.'

'I've heard that living in dorms used to be a trendy stuff, thousands of years ago.' The brown haired boy said. 'Which means that the entire block is his now.'

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by relatively fast. Students tried to talk to the new boy, some wanted to know how he did that well in the test, some simply wanted to befriend him, but the results were always failing. Yuzuki, too, tried and failed as well. Nevertheless the presence of BaoHuckmon was able to catch the slightest bit of attention of Kaoru.<p>

'You like digimon?' Yuzuki, upon seeing the phenomenon, asked.

'I hate digimon.' The blond boy finally spoke, but more like in a whisper. 'Get him away from me.' He said, not giving any eye contact.

"I think it's best to leave him alone.' BaoHuckmon said to the black haired girl. 'It's the best way to treat people like that.'

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, students, with the exception of Kaoru, had all left the 'school' most of the people referred to. Near it was a building five floors in height. The exterior surface was severely weathered due to the lack of maintenance. It used to be a site were students pass time back when it was totally unoccupied.<p>

The anti-social boy sat in his room. The light was dim, leaving most of the room blackened. Schoolwork were all done in the neck of time, and by 11:00 p.m., Kaoru had already gotten on the bed. The room blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>He hid in the dark alley between the buildings, curling into a ball.<em>

_Eight-year-old Kaoru saw two colors, namely red and gold._

_The crimson color was lying all over in front of him. On top of the bodies lying on the ground, around them on the ground, in the shadows, on the wall of buildings. He knew the smell of the liquid that gave the red color, it was too familiar and horrible, stinky as well. It was the smell of blood._

_The red was the motionless color, while the gold was the on in motion._

_The __young boy stayed hidden, dare not to make any noise that would reveal his presence. Not dare to cry, or even to weep._

_He saw a being, a tall, lean figure with one hand resembling a canon and the other a sickle._

_He held his breathe as the golden armored being walked by. The sound of the figure__'__s footsteps almost caused his heart to go overdrive. The golden armored figure moved closer and closer, but never noticed his existence._

'_Pathetic humans.__'__ The golden figure said. __'__This is way far from enough.__'__ He then turned to one of the humanoid digimon know as Devimon by his side. __'__Take them anyway, __I__ don__'__t want to return empty handed.__'__ The black devil digimon walked forward, waving its arms in a smooth motion, then the bodies on the ground started to __decolorize__._

_Kaoru watched as the shape of his parents started to blur, fading into existence eventually._

* * *

><p>'What was that?' the blond woke up in shock. The sky was still dark.<p>

The boy felt moisture, his sweat. Though he was covered in a blanket it was way too impossible to be explained by just the temperature, given that the average temperature in Rn was around 15 degree Celsius in day, not to mention at night.

He knew the cause of it. He was having nightmares again, as he had been for the last five years.

Kaoru turned on the light until his rate of heartbeat resumed to normal. In his hand was a silver locket linked to his necklace. Flipping it open the blond boy reassured himself with the photo embedded inside.

'I'll avenge you one day.' He mumbled at the locket as he turned the light back off and returned to sleep, never noticing the pair of glowing blue eyes that has been watching over him in the dark corner.

* * *

><p>'He's still like that?' Yuzuki was in the middle of a chat with her partner, who was currently asking her if he was still being hated by the new student.<p>

'There're many that dislike digimon,' the voice of Elsa came to the respond, 'he might just be one of them.'

'And he's the anti-social type, incase you haven't noticed.' Katashi joined the chat. 'Have you even heard his voice yesterday?'

The pleasant chat was disrupted once the blond girl noticed something going on. Tiny wires of black tissue were running in one direction to the garden. 'What's that?' she murmured, watching as the tiny black wires starting to fade from her vision. Her sudden change in expression gained her the attention of her two friends. Yuzuki leaned down and touched the wires, feeling the coldness of the tiled ground reaching her fingertip as her finger went straight through the wire.

The black haired girl's expression darkened. 'They're hollow.' She turned to the others, with her face obviously giving out hints of the next sentence she was to say.

'They're data?' the brown haired boy finished the sentence for her.

'Digimon?' she asked BaoHuckmon, not sure if her instinct of this weekly attack was true.

'Digimon can be broken down into pieces of data and then reform in theory, like the television.' The white dragon digimon said.

'I really hate these weekly gifts!' the black haired girl muttered as she rushed out of the cafeteria with her partner. There she saw what was perhaps a million of little wires joining together to form the shape of a digimon. A blue dinosaurian digimon was there, with one hand being a head of some kind of leather skinned reptilian. The other hand being a skull, fortunately not a human one.

'Deltamon, champion, virus type.'

Students were running around screaming. Deltamon made a heavy move by raising his arms, ready to fire.

'Teen blade!' BaoHuckmon struck with his claws, hindering the triple headed digimon from commencing his attack. The Deltamon, despite being hit, didn't have mush motion of recoil while his heads were still maintaining the charged energy blasts.

The two of Yuzuki's friends helped evacuate the students, fight before the skull on Deltamon's left arm fired the blast of energy. There shouldn't be anyone to be hit, yet there he was, the blond boy, Kaoru, was a bit too slow to run. The blast should have hit him dead on. Nonetheless a sudden flash jetted out of a bush nearby as the boy raised his arms in a reflex movement, taking the strike for him.

A glowing digimon that looked like a white sphere with two sky-blue leafs on each side of him was the one to protect Kaoru. The light on the digimon glowed brighter and brighter each moment.

Yuzuki recognized that. She had just experienced that a week aog, and she knew what would happen next. The digimon, apparently not even an in-training, was digivolving. Rays of blue lights construted the frame of a bee-like digimon, and a bright flash filled the remaining parts. A digimon that looked like a bee with two legs and arms were there, despite having two smaller limbs. It has shinny golden yellow skin and lighter yellow fur as well as two blue antennae.

'Did he just skipped in-training?' Yuzuki uttered in pure surprise. 'And how did he managed to survive that?' she looked at her digivice as it identified the digimon. 'FanBeemon, rookie, virus type.'

'Sorry Kaoru, but I have to follow you.' The newly digivolved FanBeemon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my deviantart for character images. (Not professional grade, but I'm still satisfied with them and I hope you'll be too.)<strong>

**Link:**** : / / yo11110. deviantart gallery /**

**A bit reminder: W****hen I say 'relative', I'm actually meaning 'not really'. It's a trick on perspective I always use at school. Kind of a bad habbit.**


	7. 6 They're everywhere

**Disclaimer: I own only the human charaters.**

* * *

><p>6 ~They're everywhere~<p>

'I'm sorry, but I have to ensure your safety.' FanBeemon, the newly digivolved digion who had just taken a direct hit from Deltamon as a fresh and appeared to be perfectly fine, said humbly.

_Can someone tell me what__'__s going on?_ Yuzuki wanted to say that, but right now she had to focus on the battle, resulting in her directing BaoHuckmon to attack the triple headed digimon before he could do any damage to the school. That was the only school in the district after all. Destroy it, and there'll be nowhere to hold the students._ But they might actually want it to happen._

'Fif cross!' the white dragon digimon leaped forward, slicing two deep scratches on the blue digimon's body. Deltamon yelled in pain. There might be no blood in a digimon, but there surely was data that was leaking out of the wounds.

'What are you doing here?' Kaoru starred fiercely at the bee digimon, demanding for an answer. 'Why are you here?'

'I'll explain it later.' FanBeemon said, his wings vibrated, levitating him to the air. 'You there, help me out!' he shouted at the white dragon digimon, which he regarded as friendly seeing how they had common enemies.

'Be polite!' BaoHuckmon jumped to the air, preparing to make an aerial strike, but was struck down by the two strong tails of Deltamon before he could have anything done.

'Activate strength enhancement!' Yuzuki used the card she's most familiar with. She hadn't had the chance to try out Fangmon's card lately, but she wanted to go the safe way. BaoHuckmon, with the now increased strength, was ready to strike again.

'Gear stinger!' FanBeemon fired multiple energy stings in midair, all aiming at the three-headed dinosaur's wounds, immobilizing him with the pain induced continuously. Deltamon flinched, not having a chance to strike back.

'What are you doing here? He's your partner, right?' Katashi, frustrated by the blond boy's indifference in spite of how fierce the battle was going on. Kaoru didn't respond as usual, simply standing there watching the battle.

Deltamon was struggling to counter the attack from the two digimon, but was so distracted by the continuous fire by FanBeemon. 'Fif cross!' Not being able to fly, BaoHuckmon jumped as high as he could and slashed the throat of the three-headed dinosaur. Deltamon, after bearing so much pain, endured the attack and first struck the flying bee digimon with one of his tails and grabbed the white dragon digimon with his serpent headed arm, throwing him aside before starting to charge for his triple blast.

BaoHuckmon, despite having enhanced his physical strength, was not fast enough to react. The triple headed digimon had all three of his mouth cavities filled with spheres of glowing orange light of energy. Although hoping to at least success for one time, the data-leaking wounds of him caused the charged energy to also leak out of them and the energy spheres in the mouth cavities to backflow. FanBeemon, seeing the chance to finish the digimon once and for all, didn't hesitate to give one final bow to the three- headed digimon in the wound, causing his energy to go overload, imploding for the massive amount of energy backflow.

Deltamon was defeated, turning into strands of data that flowed toward the dormitory building.

'Alright. Can someone tell me what's going on exactly?' Yuzuki had wanted to say this from the beginning of the battle, and though it seemed a bit out of her character as seen in her friends' eyes, she really needed to know the answer to that question.

'I owe you all an explanation.' The insect digimon said, turning to face his supposed partner, who seemed to not care, or even reject the digimon. 'I secretly sneaked into his luggage the day he left Xe. I was really worried about Kaoru.'

'That's why my luggage was that heavy,' mumbled the blond boy. 'I thought I had made it clear when we first met, obviously I was wrong. Get Away From ME!'

'But, Kaoru…'

'Don't call me like you're a friend of mine.' Kaoru uttered. 'You're nothing to me, and you'll gain nothing from me.'

'But I…' FanBeemon spoke, but was rudely interrupted by a shout from the blond boy. 'Shut up!'

'Stop it!' the black haired girl couldn't stand watching that anymore, so she stepped forward and tried to out an end to the meaningless conflict between the two. 'Can't you see he's just trying to help you? He even saved your life! At least you should be thankful for that!'

'Is he?' Kaoru said, louder than anyone's ever heard of. 'Then do this for me, get out of my sight, right here and right now. Disappear and never try to reach me again. Surely you can do that!'

'Oh just how stubborn are you?' Yuzuki uttered. The bee digimon was obviously depressed by the words from the one he tried so hard to protect, turning around ready to leave, only to be retained by BaoHuckmon, who then asked the boy to apologize in proper manner for causing the bee digimon to be heartbroken.

'It's no use.' The playful voice of Elsa came.

'What do you mean?' the white dragon digimon asked, wasn't quite in the state of taking every move properly.

'Look what I've got here.' The blond girl said, waving the stack of paper hand. 'I've got his file!'

'Wait, are you sure you're gonna do that?' Katashi asked as Elsa flip opened the file, reading information written on it aloud. It was obvious that the girl stole the papers from the office during the chaos.

'Well, first of all, incase you don't know, he is male,' she said jokingly. 'And he was sent here by the Xe social welfare department. Oh! You're gonna love this.' The double pony tailed girl said dramatically. 'He lost his parents. Or, to be accurate, his parents gone missing along with many other people in Xe five years ago, but he insisted that they were killed by a digimon.'

'I wasn't lying,' Kaoru said starring at Elsa, 'I saw that with my own eyes.'

'Be patient, I haven't finished yet!' Elsa said. 'And I can't quite believe in you, for you are described as mentally unstable and…violent? Oh! You assaulted almost every single one of your foster parents, nearly killed them the last time, no wonder why they put you in the prison.'

'They deserved that.' The blond boy said, starring more fiercely at the girl, 'for insulting my parents. I mean my real parents.'

'Is that true?' Yuzuki asked.

'Is what true?' Kaoru asked back, still not leaving his eyes on the blond girl.

'That your parents were killed by digimon? Is that why you hated digimon that much?' the black haired girl asked. Kaoru didn't want to answer at first, but he could sense something in the girl's voice that indicated her honesty and that she was taking it seriously.

'Are you trying to say that I made the hole thing up due to some mental damage for losing my parents and try to find a way to rationalize the whole thing so as to comfort myself, like all the others said?'

'So that's true.' Yuzuki said. 'I don't think you're making it up. Nobody could ever lie about the ones they love.'

'You…believe me?' the boy's voice started to soften.

'And so is he.' Yuzuki turned to FanBeemon, who seemed to be relieved now that he knew that reason of his partner's unexplained hatred towards him.

'He's still gonna leave.' Kaoru said coldly.

'But…'

'Listen to me first.' Yuzuki wanted to speak, but was cut off by the yellow digimon. 'You need me, what could you do without me?'

The first reaction of Kaoru was to argue back, yet he paused for a moment, knowing that FanBeemon's words were true. There's nothing he could do without the help of him. But partnering with a digimon? Someone he hated so much? It took him a long while before the boy unwillingly moved his lips, said. 'You can come.'

* * *

><p>'There're a lot of surprises here.' The mysterious woman uttered, watching the video of Deltamon being deleted provided by unknown source.<p>

'Good surprises.' The shadowed figure beside her said. 'What's your next move?'

The woman paused the video right at the moment FanBeemon finished his digivolution. 'Isn't that interesting?' she said, pointing at the newspaper from Ar and another from He. 'There're more of them, and I guess I should have a chat with them. A personal chat.'

'And recruit them?' the shadowed figure said.

'Oh don't spoil my secrets every time, Piedmon.' The woman giggled. 'But it'll be your job if they don't fall for our little plan. Take good care of them by then, ok?'

* * *

><p>Kaoru was back to his 'home', with FanBeemon no longer needing to hide. He found two pieces of odd equipment from his luggage. A digivice with silver color and three claws of translucent ruby color, much like Yuzuki's, along with a card deck, where he found eight blank cards and two with images on them.<p>

'Kaoru.' FanBeemon called for his partner's attention. And the blond boy, as he's always been, didn't respond but simply turned to look at the insect digimon. 'Just, if anything happens, remember that I'll always be at your side.'

The blond boy paused for a moment, confised by the strange words of FanBeemon. _Of course._ He thought. _He must have seen me panic before the nightmares._

'And…take good care of yourself. The weather's a bit cold.' FanBeemon said out of concern, seeing that the boy was currently only wearing his gray t-shirt as upper wear under the cold weather of the night.

The boy got onto the bed, and murmured a few words before switching off the light. 'Thanks...' He didn't know why he did that, maybe because that was the first time someone had said that to him since his parents were gone.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki was surfing the Internet. Most of the time she's too busy with schoolwork or occupied by her friends. Once she's gotten online, however, the news headline gave the black haired girl a welcome gift, a surprising one.<p>

'What's bothering you, Yuzuki?' BaoHuckmon, noticing the change in facial expression of the black haired girl, said.

'We're not the only two.' Yuzuki replied. 'They're everywhere, all over Ventrium. And…' she paused. There had been reports that all over the country there had been kids partnering with digimon fighting the uncontrollable, but what shocked the black-haired girl was the only one with an image on it.

_It couldn__'__t be wrong._

Despite how blurred the face of the boy in the picture seemed, she immediately recognized his hairstyle and his suit, which are all symbols of him.

'Eiji's one of them.'

'Who's Eiji?'

'I used to live in He, remember? Eiji is the one that helped me not only to adapt to the local environment, but also almost everything I couldn't handle on my own. And now he's one of us!'

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter in 2015, with nothing special but a late happy new year from me.<strong>

**The title of the last chapter might be a bit misleading, seeing that it's written in the viewers' point of view. Kaoru was, in fact, very probably the last one to show up in chronological order. (Not a spoiler at all: all the digi-destined will show up in the next chapter.)**

**I updated the cover as well, I like it being more simple. May change that at anytime if I have a better idea of attractive cover art.**

**Hope I'll get more reviews (or just views) in 2015. See you next week!**


	8. 7 Getting along

**Disclaimer: I own only the human charaters.**

* * *

><p>7 ~Getting along ~<p>

Yuzuki and Kaoru were heading to the Square of Unity in Vertiro, the very capital of Ventrium, with their respective digimon partners.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday<em>_, four days after the incident of Deltamon had taken place. Yuzuki went to the school dorm with BaoHuckmon alone for the second digi-distined. Just right in the day__'__s morning the blacked haired girl __received__ a message in her digivice, so she decided that the boy must have __received__ the same message and therefore she should discuss the issue with him._

'_Hi Kaoru, __I__ need to talk to you.__'__ She knocked the door gently. Being 8:00 a.m. in the morning, she __wouldn't__ let the noise of the knocking __disturb__ the others, though there was none to be disturbed, and it didn__'__t seem like that the boy would be disturbed by the knocking._

_FanBeemon was the one to open the door. The room was dark inside with only a few lines of sunlight shinning through the covered window. __'__Be quiet.__'__ The insect digimon whispered, __opening__ the door so lightly that not even the slightest bit of __audible__ sound was produced._

_Yuzuki and the white dragon digimon walked in lightly as told. __'__He__'__s still sleeping?__'__ the girl in brown jacket __couldn't__ resist letting the words jet out of her mouth. __'__Hush!__'__ FanBeemon whispered, hinting the girl to keep quiet._

'_It__'__s eight in the morning!__'__ Yuzuki whispered. She almost couldn__'__t believe that the cold and distant boy she knew would have such a lazy act. Kaoru was lying on the bed copied by a thin piece of blanket, his eyes were shut tightly as if it was still midnight to him._

'_We should wait for a while.__'__ BaoHuckmon said, before the boy__'__s eyes started to stir, possibly due to the increased amount of light entering via the opened front door or the sound of the girl and the digimon. Either way, Kaoru woke up slowly __rubbing__ his eyes. _

'_You don__'__t look so good.__'__ There__'__re two things that the black haired girl hadn__'__t been able to notice, the first one was that the blond boy__'__s eyes were surrounded by deep shades, the second was that the t-shirt Kaoru was wearing, as well as his forehead, were toped with decent drop s of sweat._

'_Guests,__'__ Kaoru mumbled, __'__what time is it?__'__ he checked the cloak to see the time. __'__The alarm should be working.__'_

'_You didn__'__t sleep well last night, so __I__ turned the alarm function off to let you sleep for a longer while. __I__ thought it would be fine on Saturday__…'__ the yellow digimon __explained__._

'_Why you__…'__ the blond boy was ready to blame FanBeemon, but remembered the presence of Yuzuki and BaoHuckmon. __'__What do you want here?__'_

'_Do you need to refresh yourself first, like, take a shower or at least wash your face?__'__ the black haired girl asked, she really couldn__'__t just force Kaoru, who had just awaken, __messily__ dressed, and apparently hadn__'__t had standard __quality sleeping to work._

'_Just tell me what you want here.__'__ Kaoru replied rudely in a low volume while still struggling to keep his sleepy eyes opened._

'_Alright then, check your digivice, there should be a message inside,__'__ Yuzuki said, __'__a set of coordinates and a time are given.__'_

'_Just that?__'__ Kaoru asked, checking his digivice to confirm the message the black haired girl was talking about._

'_I__'__m here to __discuss__ the issue with you. Those might be vital information.__'__ The black haired girl was frustrated by the reply from Kaoru._

'_It__'__s simple,__'__ the boy said, __'we__ go there at the time given.__' with that said, the boy went straight into the bathroom unsteadily and slammed the door shut, leaving Yuzuki nothing to do._

_'Well, I don't think you'll have any particular thoughts.' she mumbled as she and her partner left the room._

* * *

><p>Once they had arrived the first thing Yuzuki noticed was that a boy that was seemingly older than her was already there, passing time playing games on the phone. The boy was in a blue suit and a white shirt with a red tie. His front dark blue hair was arranged tidily at an angle, covering part of his forehead. Beside him was a mammalian looking digimon that had giant ears that looked like bat wings. The upper torso of the digimon was purple while the bottom of it was cream white.<p>

'Eiji!' Yuzuki yelled, catching the boy's attention. She seriously hoped that she wasn't recognizing the wrong person at the moment._ How __embarrassing__ would it be!_

'Yuzuki? What are you doing here?' the boy seemed to be surprised by the presence of the girl until the black haired girl took out her bronze colored digivice.

'I saw you on the Internet, you got pictured.' Yuzuki said smiling. Though she hadn't planned to reunite with Eiji in so shortly after she moved to Rn, she was still pleased to see him. 'Did I? I never saw you on the papers.' The navy blue haired boy joked in return.

'How have you been doing lately?' Yuzuki asked.

'You know, the same old life. I've got plenty of siblings to take care of, and an additional member as well.' He said. 'Meet Tsukaimon. He's a bit rude, but a lot cuter back when he was a Cupimon.' He took out his blue digivice and showed the bio of the digimon. 'Tsukaimon, rookie, virus type.'

'I don't do greetings.' Said the purple and white digimon right before Yuzuki was about to say hi. Yuzuki's partner, in the other hand, stepped forward and introduced himself. 'I'm BaoHuckmon, guardian of miss Yuzuki.'

'Nice to meet you.' Eiji greeted the white dragon digimon, then walked to the blond boy who had been silent for all the time. 'Nice to meet you too, my name is Eiji Yanagisawa.' He said, offering a hand for Kaoru while only getting two words in response. 'Kaoru Ishiguro.' The blond boy introduced himself, and left the rest for his partner to say.

Another person, a boy, who was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt consisting of red and gray strips as design and a pair of long pale brown trousers, walked into the square with a digimon that was just three gears being stuck together in others' eyes.

'There's already someone here?' he mumbled, 'I thought I would at least be the second one to get here.' 'At least we're not the last.' The orange gear-like digimon said.

The group saw the boy and approached him, reading the bio of the digimon partner of the ginger red haired boy. 'Solarmon, rookie, vaccine type.'

The boy was greeted by the other three, and introduced himself to be Takumi Saikachi, from Ar.

'I don't know if I should even be here,' he said to the others. 'I am no one, but then that golden digimon just appeared out of nowhere and entrusted me with these.' He said, revealing his black digivice after attaining the knowledge that all the others had the same equipment.

'We're all here to find out why.' Yuzuki said, reassuring the red haired boy who seemed to be lacking confident. 'We're all just normal people.'

'But I'm not even among the top of the class, not to mention how stupid I look.' Takumi said. 'You look perfectly fine!' Solarmon told his partner. It seemed to the others that this had happened a couple of times between the two.

'What do you mean "not the last" by the way?' Eiji asked. 'You know how many are coming?'

'You don't know?' the red haired boy said, a bit surprised. He then clicked a few buttons on his digivice, which seemed to be a lot of complex executions in Yuzuki and Eiji's perspective, and showed them radar like diagram. 'There're six dots here, so I supposed there would be six, though I can't tell where are they, the dots are placed too closely. I thought everyone knew that!'

'I don't even know how you get to the page,' Yuzuki said. 'You're really impressive at this.'

'Then where's the remaining two now?' Tsukaimon asked. 'Can't you just wait until the two has finished their conversation?' BaoHuckmon said. 'And Takumi just said that the exact location can't be told by the radar.'

'There they are.' said Kaoru softly pointing at the southern entrance. Two figures appeared and entered the square via the entrance.

A boy and a girl were seen. The boy appeared to be a lot younger than the rest of the digi-distined. He had short pointy black hair and wore a purple vest which has a small image of an eagle printed in white color on the upper left corner of the vest. He also wore artificially and non-professionally cut short jeans. A plant like digimon was following him.

The girl was in a black midriff t-shirt and skin-tight jeans with a white sleeveless coat.. Her short hair was blond in color with a bit of black highlights going on. The digimon partnered with her seemed to be nothing more than a ball of fire. The two of them were in the middle of a conversation while entering the square.

'Looks like we're not the only two here.' The boy said.

'Let's hope we're not the last to come.' The girl replied, not realizing the brutal fact that they were indeed the slowest to respond to the message.

'That makes all six of us here.' FanBeemon said. Eiji, as always, was the first one to greet the newcomers, only this time he wasn't treated friendly. Not the way like he had with Kaoru, but a lot worse.

'Why's your hair blue?' the boy said, scanning the rest of the digi-destined with his amber eyes. "And why are you in a suit?'

'Can't I?' the blue haired boy reply, feeling offence. 'I look good like this, don't I?'

'No' Taukaimon, Eiji's very own partner, was the first to answer the question.

'Anyway, should you first introduce yourself before judging the others?' Yuzuki said.

'The name is Ryosuke Takahashi.' The black haired boy said with a boastful tone. 'And her, my partner, is…'

'Floramon, rookie, data type.' The data of the vegetation digimon was first spoken by Kaoru.

'You don't interrupt people just like that!' Ryosuke yelled, almost like that's the most vital issue of his current concern. 'I'm sorry, he's always a bit too over-reactive.' Floramon said.

'He's from Kr, I guess.' Takumi said. 'They've got the biggest rural area. You can see how few is he wearing. His skin is also a bit tinned.'

'No one asks for your nerdy deductions!' Ryosuke yelled again, causing the red haired boy's expression to go darkened, taking a step backward as well, followed by Floramon's apology.

The girl, who's been silent ever since the introduction of Ryosuke, smirked and said. 'We've got a lovely crew here.' She ten showed the information of her partner digimon through her crimson digivice. 'DemiMeramon, in-training, no attribute.'

'I hope she's a normal one.' Yuzuki whispered to her partner, who in return, gave her a slight nod and said. 'They're just…having personalities.'

"Hi, I'm Yuzuki Satonaka, nice to meet you.' The black haired girl stepped forward. 'Your presence here makes the team complete.'

'Oh, I seriously hoped that I'm not the last one here.' The girl with dyed hair said. 'Call me Amy. Amy Mortimer.' 'So can anyone here explain what's going on?'

'Let's get things organized first shall we?' Eiji suggested.

'Why are you taking the lead?' the youngest boy complained.

'We do need someone in charge.' Solarmon said. 'Or else we will be like gears falling all over a machine unorganized, you'll get stuck.'

'Nice words.' Amy uttered. 'But we all know what happened, don't we?'

'Basically, I assume we're all here because of this.' Takumi said hesitantly, showing the others the digivice in his hand. 'We all got it from someone.'

'Good.' Eiji said. 'From what I've heard from Yuzuki and Kaoru, and my own experience as well, we all met a golden digimon named Magnamon.'

'So we're like superheroes?' the boy in purple vest said. 'Getting summoned by some mysterious guy and ready to kick some a**, Where're the enemies anyway?'

'We're digi-destined, can't you tell?' Yuzuki said. 'Like ancient times, whenever there's a danger raising in the digital world, people get chosen to settle the crisis.'

'How come I don't know that?' BaoHuckmon asked, feeling ashamed. Digimon were born with almost all kind of essential knowledge according to him. If digi-destined played such a vital role in the digital world then he should have known it. 'Neither do we.' Floramon reassured him.

'Well, digi-destined are always chosen from kids. They can occur in any means possible. Gone missing in a summer camp; getting on board on the wrong train; got some faulty toys or getting arrested by some kind of secret police. But never have I heard of a delivery man.' Takumi, being the second most knowledgeable digi-destined in history, said.

'And in case you've all forgotten.' The voice of Amy ran across the square. 'There's no digital world, not anymore at least.'

'Who cares? I can really be cool now.' Ryosuke laughed, seeming over-joy by the fact that he was some kind of a chosen one. 'Should you just calm down for a moment?' Floramon said, obviously embarrassed by her partner's childish act.

'But what do we have on common?' Eiji proposed. 'There must be something that makes us here, or did Magnamon just pick us randomly?'

'I prefer the later.' Takumi said. 'The only thing we have in common is that we're all from different districts.'

'What do you think?' Yuzuki asked BaoHuckmon. The dragon digimon thought for a couple of seconds, then said. 'I think not, you're the one who made my egg hatch.'

The discussion, or argument, carried on for a few more minutes, no constructive points was made throughout the process. A few more minutes passed, and the discussion was still not ending, not until a man walked into the square, catching everyone's attention.

'Who's that one?' Tsukaimon asked. 'You said there're only six of us.'

'It's so good to see you all here.' The man said as if he had been anticipating the very presence if the digi-destined there. 'The president is waiting for you, would you mind following me to her?'

'The president?' Yuzuki uttered in surprise and so did most of the others. 'But, how did she know we're here?'

* * *

><p>The group was surprised to hear that the president was aware of their existence, and was hoping to meet them. Questions emerged in the digi-destineds'minds, mostly the variations of: how did she know it? Why does she want to see us?<p>

'Maybe she's a digi-destined too?' Ryosuke joked on the way while following the strange man that gave them the information in the first place. Their journey was mainly going up, owing to that Vertiro was a towered building.

'No digi-destined were ever chosen at the age above twenty already.' Yuzuki, having the most abundant knowledge of history, said. 'Not to mention that she's at her forties.'

'Why does she want to meet us anyway?' Eiji suggested.

'Cause we're cool?' Amy said. Being around the same age as Eiji, which was the eldest of the group, she wasn't quite behaving the same way he did.

'She's a famous historian besides being a politician,' Yuzuki corrected the older girl, 'and there hasn't been any digi-destined for centuries, of course she'll want to see the living ones.'

'That doesn't explain how she tracked us.' Takumi said, then presented a passage consisting mainly of technical terms that all the others could hardly grasp the slightest bit of concept of.

'He's saying that it's nearly impossible to track down a digivice when you don't even know its structure and how it works.' Solarmon translated the passage of his partner into one brief sentence that was understandable.

'What does that have to do with us anyway?' Tsukaimon said. 'We're only here because we're dropped down by Magnamon while couldn't even protest.'

'We're their partners, of course we're needed.' Floramon said.

'We're here.' Kaoru said. In front of the group was a gate made of wood, the handles of the doors were bronze in color. The guide gently knocked the door.

'Come in.' a voice that seemed to belong to a male said from the inside.

The man walked into the room. The doors were closed for a few minutes, then opened again. 'you can go in.' the man said, walking out of the room.

Right at the back of the room sat a woman by a relatively simple working desk were documents were put on it organized, stacking up like towers. The woman appeared to be in her forties, with her hacial skin preserved well such that no a single wrinkle was present. She wore a proper ladies' suit wit ha straight long dress.

'What an honor to have finally met you in person.' She said, leaving all her works behind and walked all the way to the children before they could even took a step into the office.

'The honor is ours, president Mizuki.' Eiji, being the eldest and observably the politest and the most formal in the group, said.

'Dare I ask,' Kaoru's voice broke the atmosphere, 'how did you manage to find out when and where we will be, when we only found that out yesterday?'

'You don't speak to the president like that!' Yuzuki whispered, but not having any effects on the blond boy's attitude.

'I'm sure that it's been bothering you for a long time.' The president smiled, said. 'I'll let you know. I totally rely on him.'

A figure appeared at the side of the office as if he had just popped out of nowhere. It had a humanoid shape, which dressed like a clown, wearing a red clown wear and pointed yellow boots. The being was wearing a mask as well, if that wasn't his actual face. Two light blue ribbons were seen hanging on his back.

The dark blue haired boy read the information of the being, which was confirmed as a digimon by the digivice. 'Piedmon, mega, virus type.'

'He's my assistant, Piedmon.' The president introduced the wizard digimon.

'This is one of my attacks, called Masks Square,' the clown looking digimon said, 'it allows me to read all kinds of communications within a certain range.'

'Most of the time, this is how we trace the terrorist.' The president said, 'but he accidentally discovered your channel yesterday midnight.'

'But, please forgive my foolishness. We can we do here?' BaoHuckmon asked.

The president smiled, asked Piedmon to operate the computer at her desk, showing the history of the digi-destined throughout the centuries via a projector to a lain wall. 'You see, I'm so obsessed with the history between the human world and the digital world. It is not a necessity to meet the latest wave of digi-destined at first opportunity?' the president said. 'Besides, since you'll be fidhting in the streets, I think it's best for the guards to know you.'

'So we're here to…talk?' Ryosuke asked.

'No, we're here to get licensed.' Amy joked. 'But how can you be sure that the guards approve of us? We're not professionals.'

'That's another reason why the president wanted you here.' Piedmon said. 'Down the stairs to your right is the training center, there you can prove yourselves worthy of defending the city.'

A few more lines were spoken before the group decided to go. Down the stairs was a room of all kinds of advanced equipment and computer systems. The decoration of the training center was futuristic with metallic black walls and a lot of well-polished glasses.

A troop of Centarumon was waiting down there as the six of the digi-destineds entered the center. 'Centarumon, champion, data type.' Yuzuki read.

Piedmon, who had been leading the group, walked to one of the Centarumon and whispered a few words to him. The clown digimon then walked to the kids, and said. 'You're free to use the facility. And I have told the leader of the troop to demonstrate the use for you.'

'Initiating battle simulation, situation 3.' A computer voice said as six Centarumon walked into the field surrounded by the glasses. Everything in the arena darkened as a giant monitor on the top of the wall behind the digi-destineds illuminated the room. Inside the screen were the six Centarumon, standing at a city street with a horde of about twenty digimon that looked like a pig on fire.

'I've never seen that kind of digion.' Amy said. 'It looks too similar to ordinary animals. I thought digimon should look more…exotic.'

'Boarmon, armor level, vaccine type.'

The Boarmon didn't hesitate to attack. 'Nose blaster!' most of them yelled. Despite being unorganized, attacks from more than a dozen of the armor leveled digimon had prived themselves to be unpredictable, as a result of the disorganization and hence, menacing.

'Defence formation 3.' One of the centaur digimon, apparently the leader, shouted the command. The six of them rapidly formed a triangular pattern. 'Solar ray!' the single Centarumon fired his arm canon, getting some of the Boarmon out of the way as the squad moved forward.

'Slamming attack!' the Boarmon were simply mad and hungry for fight. The majority of them charged blindly at the Centarumon troops, who separated in return and fired at both sides of the wildly running Boarmon, defeating a dozen more in the process.

The remaining Boarmon couldn't do so much but to run into battle without cover, which ended up in their defeat. One particular Boarmon was smart enough to strike from behind the Centarumon, but still got gunned down by on of the cautious digimon before it could get any of the troops.

The fight ended quickly, the rest of the Boarmon were beaten in less than two minutes where the Centarumon didn't get so much damage to even a scratch. The digi-destined watched in amazement. Surely that's the standard they would have to achieve to gain the respect from not only the city guards, but from the citizens as well.

'We need a plan.' Eiji said. 'You saw how well they cooperated with each other.'

'That's because they're only normal stuffs.' Ryosuke said. 'I'm way better than them.'

'I agree with the loudsy kid for once.' Tsukaimon said.

'Maybe we should just get going and it'll work out eventually.' Yuzuki whispered.

'I hope so.' The blue haired boy sighed as the group walked into the mock battlefield. The setting was the exact same as the Centarumon's. A swarm of Boarmon rampaging on the sity streers with virtual people running and screaming nonstop.

'This is so real,' Amy said, amazed by the quality of the facility. 'they should really turn it into a cinema.'

'Then it'll be expensive.' Ryosuke joked with her. 'And you'll need a lot of seats.'

'Shut up and focus.' FanBeemon said. 'They're coming for us.'

The horde of Boarmon started to charge, striking in all directions with their flaming body and their curved fangs.

'Any strategies?' Yuzuki asked, but already one of them had been in action. Ryosuke, along with Floramon, drifted to the left and was about to crash with the Boarmon head to head.

'Stamen rope!' Floramon attacked, but plant based attack wasn't quite useful to the firey Boarmon. Infact, they served as fuel for the rampaging digimon unwilling as well.

Amy, on the contrary, was dodging attacks from the armor-leveled digimon swiftly while her partner, DemiMeramon, was nowhere to be seen.

'Ryosuke, Amy, get back here! We need to work together!' Eiji shouted while Solarmon and FanBeemon were busy demolishing the digimon with their partner.

'Why do I have to listen to you?' the youngest argued as one of the Boarmonran straight into the plant digimon's position. Unable to react at ince and distracted by the conversation, Floramon was knocked away.

'Solar flare!' Solarmon shot multiple gears at red hot state at the Boarmon, but were all deflected easily by the strong forward force of the charging Boarmon.

'What should we do now?' Yuzuki mumbled nervously as the teamed started to crumble.

'We do whatever we can to get things under control.' Eiji said, 'Tsukaimon, help me, please.'

Tsukaimon, despite not having much respect toward his partner, nodded and flew to the top of the field. 'Friendly fire!' The purple digionm fired a couple of blasts midair, taking out a couple of the boar digimon.

'BaoHuckmon, do you best to help them.' Yuzuki uttered. 'Activate strength enhancement.'

The involvement of the champion certainly helped reverse the circumstance as the white armored dragon digimon swiped his way through the Boarmon.

'Eiji, Kaoru, focus on aerial attack!' Yuzuki yelled as loud as she could to make sure that the two boys could hear her. 'Takumi, have Ryosuke covered. And Amy, well, just don't get hurt, ok?'

'Gear stinger!' 'Purple haze!' the only two digimon capable of flight rained the attacks to the battlefield below them, striking a large amount of Boarmon at a time.

'Stay behind. Ok?' Takumi ran to Ryosuke as Solarmon generated several steel gears to block the attacks from the two airborne digimon. 'And don't give them plants to burn.' Ryosuke, despite being eager to fight, stayed behind for his injured partner.

'Teen blade!' BaoHuckmon's attack caused a number of Boarmon to fall back as the two flying digimon stopped the attack. Most of the Boarmon were down by the time. 'Fif cross!' the champion digimon finished the fight with the lethal final blow. The last Boarmon standing collapsed as the virtual surroundings began to fade.

'Disaster.' Yuzuki muttered, 'it's purely disastrous.'

'You've done a great job.' Eiji comforted the girl, 'without you, we wouldn't even be able to finish the simulation.'

'No wonder why he keeps calling you miss.' Ryosuke said, 'you're really bossy at times.'

'Stop that. It was because of you that we have to get back on track. She's just doing the job no one was doing.' Takumi, not approving of the black haired boy's criticism, said.

'If I remember correctly you're doing nothing with Mr. not-responding there while I and Floramon were battling to death. So why do you think you have to right to judge me?' Ryosuke argued.

'Can everyone just calm down?' Eiji shouted desperately.

'Good show here.' Amy mumbled, with DemiMeramon back to her side in a time no one could tell.

'I fought at the front line and you blame me for this?' Ryosuke continued, 'I can just do the job on my own if you don't like me.' He said, then turned around and left.

'Wait, none of us here is blaming anyone!' Yuzuki said, but it was already too late. Floramon, having recovered from the battle, bowed politely and apologized. 'I'm sorry, he didn't mean what he said.' She then left to chase her partner.

Kaoru was the next to turn his back on the team.

'Not even you,' Yuzuki said. 'You don't have any reason to leave.'

'The team is over.' He said, then walked away slowly. 'FanBeemon, are following me or not?' the bee digimon followed straight after the blond boy.

So the gang's done for?' Amy said, whispering a few words at DemiMeramon, which caused the both of them to giggle.

'How can you even say that when you actually did nothing but running away?' Eiji yelled at her. No matter how nice he could be he was still just an ordinary sixteen-year-old boy that could be frustrated under extrene circumstances, and the fifteen-year-old girl had just set up the bomb in his mind.

'Guess I'm not staying here.' Amy said, not showing the slightest bit of guiltiness on her face as she and her partner walked away naturally.

'Anyone else want to leave?' Tsukaimon joked, but was responded by a glance from his blue haired partner that he'd never seen before, shutting his mouth automatically.

'So that's all we have now? Just the three of us?' Takumi said while the other two simply kept silent. 'Don't worry, I'm not leaving.'

* * *

><p>Watching the videotape of the virtual training of the digi-destined the president had to admit that she was a bit disappointed as she sighed lightly. 'They're just…kids, after all. I didn't know you're that good at lying, also.'<p>

'I was telling the truth, in fact, just not the correct one.' Piedmon said with a cunning tone. 'Even if they turn against us, they'll be nothing to worry for.'

'That's true.' The president said. 'But there's one particular member that I want to recruit.'

'The girl.' The clown digimon immediately came to the knowledge of what the president was saying.

'She's shown great decision making abilities in the unexpected.' She said. 'Without her, the team crumbles. With her, we have a great commander.' The president let out a little smirk, and said. 'How about the gate?'

'The power is not enough.' Piedmon replied. 'We still need them.'

'Well, that's no so tough now.' The president said pleasantly. 'The children can lure Magnamon here.'

'I never doubted that,' Piedmon said, 'let's just hope that Reapermon won't fail us again.'

the president smirked, taking one final look at the digi-destined before switching off the computer and walked back to her usual office. 'Soon, everything can be settled.'

* * *

><p><strong>Incase nobody is aware, this chapter is actually about 4000 words (this chpater is around 4800). I actually merged the original 7th and 8th chapter together. the orighnal 7th had no action scenes, I feared that it might disappoint someone, especially the followers. And though it is a bit longer than the previous chapters, all chapters after 10 will be this long, don't worry. (or I'll have to write for at least 50 chapters, which will certainly drive me mad.)=two more short chapters to go:]<strong>

**I know Amy is not a Japanese name, which makes her a bit special among the Toa (hope you get the joke). That'll be explained later.**

**Another announcment: The offical Part 1 ends with chapter 15, Part2, I hope not exceeding 40. No Part 3.**


	9. 8 Separated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the human characters.**

* * *

><p>8 ~Separated~<p>

Yuzuki, along with Eiji and Takumi and their respective partners, stayed in the hospitality facility provided by the president. The black haired girl had already expected to not be able to return to Rn in a day. The only thing she hadn't foreseen was that she, along with all other digi-destined, would not only be traced by the president, but was also treated so nicely.

'Is anything bothering you, Yuzuki?' BaoHuckmon asked.

'Can't you tell?' Yuzuki replied. 'There're a lot of things that's bothering me.' She turned on the computer in her temporal room and logged online to a face-to-face chatting software. _Please be online, Katashi._

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you sure you<em>_'__re not coming?__'__ Yuzuki asked her childhood friend. __'__I may be gone for days.__'_

'_I__'__d love to, but__…'__ the brown-haired boy said, hesitated for a while before he led Yuzuki into his room. __'__I__'__ve got someone to take care of.__'_

_On __the top of Katashi__'__s bed was a tiny digimon of a __cylindrical__ shape, with some green things surrounding the curved surface and a face on one side of the base and a leaf-shaped object on the other base. __'__Popomon, fresh.__'_

'_That__'__s Leomon__'__s fresh?__'__ the black-haired girl uttered. __'__It__'__s more like a plant digimon.__'_

'_You see, my parents aren__'__t always here and he__'__s to small to go for a long travel, so __I__ have to stay here.__'__ Katashi said. __'__Besides, Ishiguro is going with you.__'_

'_But you__'__re more reliable.__'__ Yuzuki said._

'_Sorry.__'__ Katashi said, but then smiled to cheer up his friend, __'__maybe the only thing you can rely on me now is that cup of tea you__'__re drinking.__'_

* * *

><p>'Hi, haven't seem you for a while.' The voice of Katashi started to pop out of the computer's microphones. His face could be seen soon. 'Miss me already?'<p>

'Better prepare for yourself.' Yuzuki said. 'I'm gonna throw a bunch of stressful stuffs at you.' She then began to explain everything that had happened in the day, including how they met with the other digi-destined, how they were spied on by the president's creepy assistant, how they ended up fighting in a mock test and how everything fell apart.

'Well, things like that happen all the time, even back home at school.' Katashi commented. 'I'm sure you'll get along soon enough.'

'How come you're always so…optimistic?' Yuzuki said. 'It seems you're taking everything readily, like Popomon. How's he doing now?'

'Speaking of him, he's digivolved, while I was sleeping last night.' Katashi said. 'Now he's like a tadpole with a cat's head, and he's now called Fimon.'

'No wonder why I didn't see you this morning,' Yuzuki laughed. Clearly it's the happiest, or the most relaxed moment of the day to her. 'That's why I want you to come with me,' she said, 'you're always so…reassuring.'

'You're the one to decide when to see me.' The brown-haired boy said. 'Hope you'll be back before Christmas.'

'Christmas,' the black-haired girl muttered, 'it's still weeks to go, and…'

'Don't,' Katashi stopped the girl before she could proceed, 'I knew what you're about to say, don't say it.'

'How good it is that myths always live.' Yuzuki ignore her friend's objection and said, 'throughout all these years, they just…survive.'

'Well, you do realize that over one-third of the population's names are derived from an ancient language called Japanese, ours as well.'

'Never mind that, just get home early, ok?' Katashi said, before signing off. 'Got to go now.'

Yuzuki shut the computer down and tried to clear her mind off her different thoughts. She lied on the bed while doing so. One thing good about BaoHuckmon's loyalty was that he would never disturb her at the wrong time. And this is one of those times when she could just let her brain melt and leave her hand blank. Nevertheless, a knock broke the silence.

Eiji walked in with Tsukaimon. 'He wouldn't leave you for even a minute.' The purple flying digion teased. 'That's why I wanted to leave hin behind.'

'Does this happen a lot?' Yuzuki mumbled, 'with all your brothers and sisters?'

'Does what happen a lot?' the black-blue-haired boy asked, trying to lower the tension.

'Whenever you try to get along, they just start to hate you for no good reason?' Yuzuki ecplained.

'Yes,' Eiji said, sitting next to Yuzuki. 'It happens all the time.'

'How do you deal with it?' the black-haired girl asked.

'Wait.' The older boy replied, 'and the problems just resolve themselves.'

'You're saying that they'll just come back after some time?'

'I'm hoping they will.' Eiji said. 'And I'm thinking that you're wrong.' Tsukaimon interrupted. 'They're a lot worse than your siblings, a lot older as well.'

Eiji was use do his annoying partner, still he would have things to argue with the rookie in a friendly manner, an instance was the 'Shut up!' he had just delivered to Tsukaimon.

'It's no use just waiting here.' The suited boy said, 'let's go to Takumi and see what he's doing. He's really good at using the digivice.'

* * *

><p>Takumi sat in his room, recalling all the things that had taken place. All this happened too fast, to him at least. He looked at the beeping points in his digivice. The three of them, Ryosuke, Kaoru and Amy, were still out there.<p>

'What do you think about this, Solarmon?' the boy with red, or someone would refer to as orange, hair said. 'About this whole 'digi-destined' thing?'

'I have to comprehend the question for a while.' The gear digimon said. 'It's rare of you to ask me free-answered questions.'

'I'm not doing the job well.' Takumi continued. 'We didn't even take out at least one Boarmon today.'

'Fighting is not your thing.' Solarmon said. 'You're more of a strategic person.'

Takumi wanted to say something, but couldn't push the right words out of his lips. Furthermore, it was about the time when the door was knocked by someone. The result was that the fourteen-year-old boy had to put the idea of talking nonsense aside and open the door.

'Eiji, Yuzuki, what can I do for you?' the red-haired boy asked.

Eiji was the first to speak, yet got disturbed by Tsukaimon before the could even get a single letter out of his mouth. 'Your mechanical knowledge.'

'Sorry, he's a bit rude.' The blue-haired boy apologized. 'Remember this morning when we first met, you showed us how to locate the other digivices? Can you do that again?'

'Sure, it's rught here.' Takumi showed his black digivice to the others. 'Two of them are together, I guess that would be Ryosuke and Amy.'

'Wait,' Yuzuki uttered once she saw the radar. 'Are they moving in the same direction?'

'It can just be coincidence.' Solarmon said.

'No, it's not.' BaoHuckmon, after keeping quiet for a long time, said. 'The two were speeding up, they might be after something.'

'Shall we go and find out what's actually happening?'

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked randomly in Vertiro. Despite being a tower, one could only tell that from the outside. Inside, it seemed that it was just some kind of a normal city, despite having a layered structure.<p>

'Are you sure it's fine? She's been following you.' FanBeemon asked his partner.

'Let her. She'll lose interest soon enough.' Kaoru said.

Amy, who had been patient enough to stalk behind the blond boy without talking much, finally walked up and said. 'Aren't you puzzled that I'm following you?'

The boy didn't answer, simply kept walking. 'Say something, it's like I'm talking to air.'

'What do you want me to say?' Kaoru, seemingly annoyed by the girl, asked.

'Ask me why am I following you.' The dyed haired girl said.

'Why are you following me?' He said immediately as required after the girl finished talking.

Amy walked closer, wrapped an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and whispered. 'Cause you're interesting.' Kaoru shook her arm off immediately. 'Get off me.'

'It's hard to imagine why someone like you would come here in the first place.'

'You don't know me.'

'Oh sure I do.' Amy said. 'And your voice's a bit disappointing as well, I expected it to be a bit deeper.' She continued in her fast tone, 'wait, where am I now? I remember talking about you coming here. It's actually not quite hard to guess. Because of this?' she raised her arm to reveal the silver locket of Kaoru in her hand.

'Give me back!' Kaoru shouted immediately. His partner, in response, rushed to the older girl, only to be knocked aside by DemiMeramon by surprise.

'A hint for you: next time you have something shinny, hide them.' The girl said. Kaoru, however, wasn't going to give up as he pulled a card out of his card deck, remembering how Yuzuki used them in battle, he slid the card along the side of his silver digivice.

'Activating speed plug in.' the speed of FanBeemon increased, closing in to the girl's side rapidly in no more than a millisecond. Amy, nonetheless, had a firm grip on the locket.

'Fire ball!' DemiMeramon fired multiple blasts of fire randomly, knowing that aiming was futileat the moment. As long as he didn't hurt his partner, the best way to stop an accelerating target was to set the entire battlefield on fire. And it worked. The accelerated FanBeemon, possibly due to not having much practice, failed to evade the fire that was crossing in front of him.

'You're a good fighter,' Kaoru uttered, 'Why didn't you fight when we're at the simulation?'

'Cause he's got some other things to take care of.' Amy said, 'like telling me how your miserable life was.'

'What do you mean?' the blond boy asked. Amy took out a card that had a strange circular printed on it in response. 'Telepathy.' She said. 'It's been activated all the time, that's why I called the group lovely: the girl was kind of disappointed that her lover didn't come with her; the suited guy was worried for his four brothers and sisters and his single mother; Takumi, not wanting to look stupid, was wearing contact lenses; and Ryosuke the simplest being. And you, I don't have to say, do I?'

Kaoru didn't repond, instead he used another card. 'Triple force!'

FanBeemon used the attack of Deltamon. Seeing that he didn't come with three head like Deltamon did, he created three blasts of energy and fired them at once instead. Kaoru didn't hesitate to take the chance as he ran straight for Amy, only to be knocked over by a simple turn of her elbow.

'You've got to be cautious when messing with Ne-ians.' She said, waving the locket, taunting the boy.

'Give It Back to me!' Kaoru shouted more fiercely. 'Why do people just keep shouting when they know nothing good could be done by it?' Amy uttered uncaringly. This time, however, she was wrong. FanBeemon, having been locked in the burning battlefield, started to glow a strange yellow light for whatever reason, most likely owing to his partner's determination.

'Uh oh!' Amy whispered, something she hadn't expected was happening in front of her. Kaoru would have had the chance to retrieve his locket had he not been distracted by his partner's digivolution. A digimon that resembled a better-proportioned wasp was in the middle of the field, with FanBeemon's yellow details all replaced by gold ones. 'Waspmon, champion, virus type.'

'Turbo stinger!' the chapion attacked, firing energy stings from its sting which was actually a cannon. The in-training digimon, however cunning, wasn't able to take the attack and fell to the ground.

'No way!' the blond girl said. 'You can't just lose like this.'

'Give it back to me, and the fight's over.' Kaoru demanded.

Amy hesitated for a moment. _The fire seems a bit strange._ She then understood what's happening after a second of thought. 'I'd recommend you to take off your scarf.'

The blond boy just repeated his demand, ignoring the girl's random words. 'Give it back to me.'

'I really would take that scarf off if I were you.' Amy continued with her apparent nonsense, 'cause it looks really beautiful, and I don't want it to catch fire.'

DemiMeramon glowed a red light as well as surrounded by flames, and then digivolved into a candle-shaped digimon. The flame, however, was so great that it engulfed the whole candle once the digivolution was completed, leaving the digimon to be entirely of flame until the giant ball of fire formed a humanoid shape.

'Meramon, champion, data type.'

'Now we're even.' Amy said, launching her arm rapidly and grabbed the blond boy by his scarf, pulling him close to her. 'I told you to take that off.'

'Ne, famous for crime rate,' Kaoru uttered, 'you're a thief.'

'Don't call me that, I'm way more than that.' Amy said. 'And I've got plenty of this already. Now do I have your attention?' she continued, then whispered some words at the boy. 'Deal?'

Kaoru's got to admit that he's confused now. 'Just that? You went through all this just for that?'

'I can help you avenge your family.' The girl said. 'I know you well like how l know everyone.'

'One condition,' the blond boy uttered, 'I don't think I have to say it out.'

'You want it back?' Amy said, handing the locket back to Kaoru. 'the card seems to have been deactivated since Meramon digivolved.'

'Why me?' Kaori reattached the locket to his necklace and asked.

'I read your minds, or I was told by Meramon.' The girl uttered. 'And you seemed like you'll do anything to achieve your goal, which makes you easily convincible.'

Kaoru was ready to leave, but before that he saw a quick shadow passing by in front of him._ That__'__s him._ He recognized the shape: golden armor, an arm cannon and arm sickle, and a skull face.

He immediately rushed to run after the figure. 'Waspmon!' the newly digivolved Waspmon carried the boy and flew after the golden armored digimon.

'Wait for me!' Amy shouted. 'Meramon, follow me. Things are gonna happen, and from what I've observed, bad things.'

* * *

><p><strong>I have the idea of giving my story some proper soundtracks. I've seen at least two (or just the two) authors done this. And though I initially considered it cheating, I have to admit that soundtracks do help giving readers the right feeling, and that I, too, listen to soudtracks while writing. I don't compose, however. I have absolutely no musical gift, so I'll just find some tracks from various stuffs. I'll probably finish the list by chapter 910.**

**Also, I might use the sign ****[play: track name (performer/origin)] to surprise you guys. Well, some music do spoil plots.**

**And of course you are very welcome to give suggestions (if you actually leave reviews, I'll be glad anyway)**

**1 more short chapter to go~**


	10. 9 Crash of the Goldens

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters.**

* * *

><p>9 ~Crash of the Goldens~<p>

Ryosuke walked along the streets of Vertiro, with his partner, Floramon, following loosely behind. Was he mad? No. Angry? A bit. Frustrated? Certainly. As an act of defying his own personality he hadn't spoken a word since he'd left the group, and Floramon wouldn't dare to say anything.

The internal anger of the black-haired boy caused him to walk far away from the group for at least half the length of the city in no more than then minutes. 'It's getting a bit too far now.' The plant digimon mumbled lightly, for fear that her words should further anger the sensitive boy. Ryosuke, initially refusing to answer, figured out that he had no reason to be mad at his partner. She's always been supportive to him, even when his bad temper was taking over his brain, and that's why he replied. 'Just a few more minutes.'

Floramon, instantly relieved by the reply, said. 'Better be a quick few minutes, the others might get worried.' She walked closer to the eleven-year-old boy. 'Why are you even mad at them?'

Ryosuke didn't need to think before he answer, though he had done that a lot. 'I fought for them, and you even got yourself injured, at least they owe you a thank!'

'That's all you're caring about?' the plant digimon giggled. 'You've already used the recovery card. I'm perfectly fine now. Besides, plant digimon feels less pain then most of the others.'

'But they didn't even appreciate your effort.' The black-haired boy uttered madly.

'They're depressed at the time, of course they're gonna go the negative way.' Floramon said. 'The same way why you're mad at them.'

Ryosuke laughed. 'Why's my partner so…kind? It's like we're the perfectly opposite pair.'

'A few minutes has passed.'

Deciding to return, the pair turned around, trying to walk the same way reversed. That having lived in the extensively natural land of Kr granted Ryosuke a great ability of remembering routes. Very soon enough the two would have returned to the others if they hadn't been confronted by a menacing digimon in the way.

The digimon had the face of a skull, armor of gold, and the shape of a strong-built human being. 'Reapermon, mega, virus type.'

'I have a bad feeling about this, Floramon.' Ryosuke whispered to his partner. Having the same feeling, Floramon could only give a slight nod in return.

'Where is Magnamon?' Reapermon demanded. His voice wasn't as loud as the black-haired boy had expected. In fact it was at a quite pleasant volume, but that each word was pronounced so clearly and the delay between the three words simply made the sentence sound menacing along with the deep voice and the look of the digimon.

'When I say run, run.' Ryosuke whispered in a voice lighter than any sound he'd ever made. Reapermon approached the boy, saying. 'I'm not gonna ask again. Tell me where is Magnamon.'

'How am I supposed to know?' Ryosuke said, trying hard not to let his voice shake, obviously he failed, though. 'He only appeared before me and gave me Floramon's digi-egg and…'

'And?' Reapermon took a step closer to the boy.

'And he told me to…' the black-haired boy took a deep breathe, turned his head to give a signal to his partner, and then continued. 'Run!'

Reapermon allowed the pair to run. They weren't his targets. In fact, letting the boy go made the process of luring Magnamon out easier, unless he didn't care about the kids that had been put in danger by him. He chased the boy, though, ensuring that he's running fast and desperate enough to get his target's attention. Too focus was the golden armored mega that he never noticed that his shape was spotted by two other beings.

* * *

><p>Ryosuke was running as fast as possible. However boastful he was, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Floramon, a rookie digimon that had only been recovered from a battle, was able to take down the mega digimon on her own. <em>Actually, I don<em>_'__t think that even the whole team was able to beat him._ It seemed to him that Reapermon wasn't chasing him at full speed. _No time to think of that._ He thought while still pushing his legs' function to their maximum. _Better get away alive than to die for silly questions._

A sudden voice surprised both the digimon and the human. 'Turbo gear!'

The attack hit Reapermon, but could hardly do any damage to the mega. Reapermon, getting distracted, turned to see his attacker: A wasp-like digimon with a human kid riding on his back.

'Kaoru? And Amy?' Ryosuke uttered in both rejoice and confusion.

'Meramon, do whatever you like with it.' Amy instructed her partner. 'Roaring fire!' the digimon made entirely out of fire shot multiple towers of brick red flames from his palms, holding Reapermon for no longer than five seconds before the girl shouted. 'Kaoru, watch out!'

The sound waves weren't transmitted as fast as the pulse of pale purple energy that was fired from the cannon on Reapermon's left arm, resulting in Waspmon's being hit directly and was forced to crash landing. 'Don't just stand there and do nothing!' Amy shouted as she ran to Ryosuke.

'Floramon, can you distract him for a moment,' the black-haired boy asked nervously, 'like throw some plants for Meramon to burn or anything like that?'

'Ok.' The plant digimon replied. 'Rain of pollen!' she spread the allergy-inducing spores from her arms, but the biological attack was not working out quite well against an armored opponent, which made Reapermon immure to the attack. Both Floramon and Meramon were swiped to the ground by a kick of Reapermon. 'Weak. Is that the quality of the ones he's chosen?' the golden armored digimon charged his cannon, ready to fire once more.

'Defense plug-in, connect!' a tiny digimon charged into the battle, attempting to protect the digi-destined with the force field surrounging him, only to be blasted away for a few tens of meters.

'Solarmon!' Takumi rushed to his partner.

'It's really a mess here.' Tsukaimon, along with Yuzuki and BaoHuckmon and of course his very own partner Eiji, who had just arrived, said.

'All six of you here,' Reapermon started to speak, 'and still he hasn't shown up. he must be either too stupid to trust on you or too cruel to leave you to die.'

'Teen blade!' BaoHuckmon leaped forward to strike, but was easily tossed aside by the sickle arm of Reapermon before he could even leave the ground for more then two meters. Tsukaimon didn't attack, knowing well that his attacks would just be single-handedly neutralized by Reapermon like the white dragon digimon's.

'Maybe I should just kill you off one by one and let your screams summon him.' Reapermon said, aiming his cannon at the nameless humans (to him). None of the digi-destined was capable of fighting back, or even dare to cry for help. Just when it seemed that all hope was gone, another ray of light shot through the giant shadow of Reapermon. 'Plasma shot!'

'There you are.' Reapermon, despite finally getting damaged by a digimon attack, let out a laugh of satisfactory and starred at the other golden armored digimon.

'You want me,' Magnamon X said as he approached the mega digimon. 'Here I am.' He then turned to the digi-destined before engaging full combat with Reapermon. 'I've seen your performances, you didn't let me down.'

With that finished he immediately fired another blast of plasma from his palms at Reapermon. Reapermon responded the attack with a slash of his scythe, which Magnamon evaded by swiftly leaping over the mega and landed behind him, and then he fire numerous missiles from his armor. Reapermon wasn't stopped by that. He aimed precisely each and every of the missiles and took out every single one of them with one shot of his cannon. As a consequent, a thick layer of smoke was generated, suspending midair. The mega digimon chased into the smoke without hesitation, not willing to let his target escape.

Sounds of metal colliding were sent out from the center of the smoke, and soon the two golden digimon were seen fighting their way out of the smoke and all the way to the other end of the city, away from the children.

The digi-destined were speechless, either too frightened by the might of Reapermon or too shocked to see Magnamon's appearance to save them.

'We're saved.' Ryosuke mumbled as the tension was lowered.

'So what are we gonna do now?' Amy asked, walking to her battered partner. 'Feeling fine?'

'Use this.' The black-haired boy said, taking out a card. 'It's used for healing purpose.'

The group quickly recovered their digimon. Only when the battle was over could they realize how severely the surroundings were damaged. Most of the floor panels were roasted black while the rubbles were nowhere to be seen, most likely destroyed in battle.

'Who's that one?' Yuzuki uttered. 'The one Magnamon was fighting.'

'He is my enemy.' Kaoru said while Waspmon helped him to get up from the crash site they were shot down to. 'He's the only one that worth me killing for.'

'What are you talking about?' Eiji, confused by the circumstance, said.

'Actually he is called Reapermon.' Ryosuke said, 'and he said that he wanted to find Magnamon, probably for some sinister reasons.'

'So he's our first target?' Tsukaimon said. 'Do we chase him down?'

'Of course.' Kaoru answered immediately, then turned around to Amy, who seemed to be looking for a way to stay out of this. 'Remember our deal.'

'What deal?' the others were a bit surprised to hear that. Kaoru has always been a loner while Amy was a total mystery. It's a bit beyond imagination that those two were actually working together. 'You don't have to know the details, just know that I'll be on your side, for the time being.'

Takumi, having been silent for most of the time, mumbled. 'Sorry, I wasn't helping, again.'

'It's not your fault, you're the one that led us here.' Yuzuki said.

'And without Solarmon's force field we'll be boiled by now.' Ryosuke said. 'Though more likely that Floramon would catch on fire.' Despite not being pleased by the hidden insult in the joke, Floramon still giggled for his partner's humor which helped lower the tension a whole lot more. 'It seems that you're not angry at each other anymore.'

'They're never really mad at each other,' BaoHuckmon said, 'just not gotten used to each other yet.'

'And what do you suggest us to do to get used to each other?' Amy, being one of the more outgoing kinds in the team, asked.

'It's getting dark now, what do you suggest we can do?' Eiji pointed out immediately. One drawback of living in Vertiro was that the city was surrounded by walls. Even with the glasses that allowed sunlight to pass through and the light-amount regulation, it's still hard to tell time.

'Just get some good sleep, we're going to have a lot to deal with for the next few days.' Yuzuki said. 'I've the feeling that I'm not getting home for some time.'

* * *

><p>The president was satisfied with the information told to her by Piedmon.<p>

'So he's here.' She muttered. 'And he'd let him slip away, again.'

'He's always done that.' Piedmon said. 'Maybe it's time for us to take action as well.'

'Not yet.' The president said. Her mind was working so fast and restlessly that wrinkles seemed to have reappeared upon her pale face. 'What do we have left?'

Piedmon focused his mind for a minute. He never needed a computer to gain access to any kind of information, all he ever needed to do was to focus and filter the strands of information flying past his mind, and it's getting a bit frustrating for him that he had to keep doing this so many times a day. 'Two murderers, both ultimate, scheduled to be banished tomorrow.'

'Then we can use them.' The president said. 'But how do we use to ultimates to lure that Magnamon out?'

'He doesn't need to be,' Piedmon explained, 'he'll keep an eye on the kids, and he'll eventually trace back to us, and he'll knock our door to present himself to us.'

The president smiled, once again satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>(I feel like talking to myself, or my only reviewer, setting up this corner.)<strong>

**Waiting is surely a good means of torturing. (I've to wait to upload the chapters weekly while I'm already writing chapter 20 at this point of time.)**

**Anyway, here's the first wave of the soundtrack list, packed from... wherever I feel like packing soundtracks from. (A bit embarrassing actually. This is the moment when I'm glad not too many people view my work)**

**Intro (The first chapter with the same name): Story introduction (Bionicle: Piraka animation)**

**Common battle theme: fight (Bionicle: Voya Nui online game)**

**Character themes**

**Magnamon X: The ninth Doctor's theme (Doctor Who series 1)**

**Reapermon: The Winter soldier (Captain America: The Winter Solider)**

**Digi-destined: I have still got 3 of theme undecided...**

**Some of them you might not find on Youtube, go visit BioMedia Project.**

**That's all for the 'cheat-a-bit list' for now. Hope you enjoy.**


	11. 10 First team

**This is where the real deal begins. I've been waiting for this day for sooooo long!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>10 ~First team~<p>

'Alright, let's start with the basics, shall we?' Eiji suggested.

The team consisting of the six of the digi-destined and their partners were currently gathered at a venue, a place like a meeting room which was in fact, an isolated room of a restaurant.

'First, we all received a digi-egg, which is our partners.' Said Yuzuki.

'You don't use the word "received",' Tsukaimon complained, 'we're not some kind of products of cargo, we're alive!'

'Sorry,' the black-haired girl apologized. 'We…were introduced to you, and Magnamon gave each of us a digivice and ten cards.' She said, putting all the objects that she had mentioned on the desk.

'That gives us sixty cards in total,' Takumi quickly pointed out, 'I wonder if they're inter-compatible.'

'What's that "inter-compatible"?' FanBeemon asked.

'He means that the cards might be able to be used by all of us.' Solarmon explained for his partner as always. 'And just as a reminder, the correct cry when activating a card is "the card's name, connect."'

'What about this?' said Ryosuke as he took out his pale green digivice. 'What does it do aside from letting us use the cards? And we need to give it a name, don't we?'

'I analyzed it a bit.' Takumi continued with his technical terms that confused almost everyone present for about five minutes until Ryosuke finally protested. 'Just say something that can be understood by human, ok?'

Takumi paused for a moment as if it was a tough challenge choosing the combinations of words to present his idea in a simpler way. The outcome, nonetheless, didn't quite match the time and effort the red-haired boy had out into the sentence. 'The signals that summoned us wasn't originated from this digivice.'

'So someone wanted us together,' speculated Amy, 'who?'

'I can't trace that, sorry.' Takumi once again used his apologetic tone to speak.

'Let's not care about that for now.' Ryosuke said. 'What about the name of the divice? I really wanted a cool name for it instead of just calling it a "digivice" all the time.'

'Really? That's all you're caring right now?' Floramon interrupted, followed by her partner's not quite gentle hint for her to stay quiet at certain moments.

'Most digivices are named in the "d-something" pattern.' Suggested Yuzuki, 'should we follow the tradition as well?' All the others who had been talking stopped for a few seconds, mostly to think of a name that was suitable for the digivice while some were just not keen on the topic.

'Eiji was the first to speak. 'How about d-magna? Magnamon's the one who gave them to us.'

'Lame!' the immediate response as well as criticism was from Tsukaimon.

'Why not? You know, they used to have something called d-power, that sounds pretty stupid as well.' Solarmon, the one who was usually just clarifying his partner's words, actually voiced his own opinion, whick was quite a striking act to Takumi.

'Considering that the digivice actually identified Magnamon as Magnamon X,' suggested Amy, 'shouldn't we put the X in the name as well?'

'So you're saying that we actually call it like "d-mgana-X"?' Ryosuke objected at his first opportunity. Nevertheless, he was also the first one to agree to the though of the 'X' sound at some degree after a second though and proposed. 'What about d-magnus? You know, like putting the x sound in the end of the name.'

'Alright, let's just end this here.' Said Eiji, 'we had already spent like ten minutes just to name the digivice. Besides, we have something else to settle.' The black-blue haired continued, 'Now that we're a team we need a leader.'

'You suggest us to vote?' asked BaoHuckmon. 'I would recommend the three with champion partners, namely Yuzuki, Kaoru and Amy.'

'Just Yuzuki and Amy,' Takumi corrected the white dragon digimon. 'Waspmon has degenerated back into FanBeemon, in case you didn't see him over there.'

'And we can't just choose depending on the partner's level.' Yuzuki pointed out, 'we need someone with leadership, someone that can make the best decisions. Therefore I nominate Eiji to take the post.'

'What?' uttered the blue haired boy, 'I can't take the job! None of you here seems to like me anyway, how an I gonna lead the team?'

'This might work,' said Kaoru, 'judging by the current situation, none of us here is suitable. So you are the only one left unless you have other recommendations.'

'But…' Eiji was still determined to decline for the job, 'I've not quite contributed to the team.'

'But you have the experence.' Said Yuzuki, which was no doubt a confusing argument to the others owing to that Yuzuki actually knew Eiji before he was a digi-destined while the others had only met each other for no longer than a day's time.

'You run your family pretty well.' Yuzuki further explained, 'you have the experience of running an organization. Besides, you're the eldest here, making you the most reliable.'

'They're not like my brothers and sisters, they're different people!' objected the blue haired boy. 'I have to agree with you. You won't be able to get a hold on them.' Tsukaimon said, giggling.

'Then we settled another problem, what's next?' said Ryosuke in a rush so that the older boy wouldn't even have the chance to complain.

'We've pretty much get everything settled.' Said Yuzuki.

'No, the biggest problem hasn't been solve yet.' Takumi said in his specific tone that appeared every time he was being in his professional state. 'Digi-destined's emergence basically indicates an upcoming crisis, so what's the crisis?'

'We all know that,' said Tsukaimon, 'we don't have any idea of what that might be, that's why we can only take care of whatever's happening right now, maybe sooner or later we will be able to figure out something.'

'Maybe we can start with looking into this.' Said Amy as she showed the news headline in the screen of her phone to the others. 'Two GigaDramon that assaulted a factory and caused five deaths actually escaped the imprisonment today, tight before they were sent to the wasteland, sound suspicious?'

'It happens all the time.' BaoHuckmon said, 'like the first two times I battled, both digimon I fought were meant to be outside.'

'What?' uttered Eiji in surprise. Naturally he would have expected his old friend to be honest to him. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'I thought it was just coincidence,' the black-haired girl replied, 'the later waves that we fought were all normal digimon.'

'Maybe,' Takumi started to talk, his tone was like a teacher's at this point despite how he seemed to be always lacking confidence for most of the time, 'maybe we can get something from them, like how they managed to escape or did they even do that on their own.'

'Easy for you to say,' said Ryosuke, 'they're ultimates, and they set the entire factory on fire out of nothing. Do you really think that they will tell you everything they know just by asking them nicely? And we didn't even know where they are!'

'If they don't talk, we fight.' Said Eiji, 'as for where they are, the news has reported very precisely that they broke through the prison in the basement of Vertiro.'

'They're here?' Floramon was not quite ready to hear that. 'Then why didn't we know about it until now?'

'They went free from the basement.' Explained Amy, 'this is almost the mid section of the tower, you really think they're gonna affect us?'

'So it's decided.' Eiji said, getting up from his seat as he gave each member of the team a slight glance. 'Let's go, team. We've got work to do.'

'I thought you're not gonna be the leader.' Yuzuki whispered to the boy teasingly.

The blue haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders. 'You made me.'

* * *

><p>'Remember, GigaDramon are ultimates, be careful.' The leader of the team alerted the others as they finished their one-hour trip down the basement. Being a prison it was a delicate one, actually nicely decorated as oppose to how people expected it to be. The walls and the floor were all shinny white while the illumination system was efficient enough that there were literally no shadows in the room.<p>

'No guards?' Amy immediately spotted the odds. Usually, even the minor governmental facilities were guarded by Centarumon, so even if the GigaDramon did break out from there, there should be defeated guards, not to mention the supplementary troops that should have been sent here. It was too clean and quiet that it seemed almost as if the digi-destined had gone to the wrong floor, which wasn't happening seeing that they were already underground at the lowest point of the capital of Ventrium. The alternative hypothesis would be that they were lured here, for some reasons that mustn't be good.

'Do we enter the cells?' suggested BaoHuckmon.

'I don't think so, wait…' Yuzuki mumbled before realizing something of importance. 'If it was a prison break then shouldn't there be others on the lose as well?'

'Keep quiet.' Eiji whispered upon hearing some hiss sounds to his left. Looking around he also noticed that the impossibly clean ground had some traces of dirt on it. 'Everyone stay alert, I think they're here.'

Very soon after he finished the statement an unknown flying object that looked almost like it's alive jetted through the brightly illuminated room. 'Get down!' the deep blue haired boy shouted as soon as possible. The missile-resembling object that looked as if it was composed of living tissues solely struck the wall behind were the kids were standing, instantly turning the white tile into black dusts as the missile decomposed itself upon contacting the wall.

'They want to save their cost by sending kids here?' said a voice in an unseen corner.

'Guilt claw!' the shape of a purple cyborg dragon rushed out of a corner, the mechanical talons of the dragon widened to reveal a glowing circular object that resembled a barrel of a cannon.

'Teen blade!' BaoHuckmon struck first, hindering the GigaDramon from aiming at the digi-destined before it swiped the white dragon digimon with a quick swing of its tail, sending BaoHuckmon into the already cracked wall.

'Digivolution, connect!' 'Turbo stinger!' Waspmon was the next to attack once he finished digivolving. Nearby Kaoru spotted Amy's attempt to use one of her cards, instantly he shouted at her. 'Use your mind tricks later, focus on the fight!'

'Fine.' The girl replied. 'Meramon, change in tactics. Burn him!' 'Fire ball!'

The fire digimon immediately generated spheres of flame and threw them at the outrageous GigaDramon as BaoHuckmon got back to the state to fight. Floramon used her signature attack 'rain of pollen' to slower the ultimate. Yet. Being half mechanical means that the effect of the spores the plant digimon had to be halved.

'We have a problem here.' Said Tsukaimon as he dodged another missile from GigaDramon. Being in a confined space was basically another meaning of not being able to emit his poisonous smoke to attack. 'We've only got one here, where's the other?'

'Can we take care of this one first?' asked Solarmon as he shot a dozen of gears at the dragon digimon, cracking his armor.

'Spray some more spores on him.' Suggested Takumi.

'I really hate it when I have to fight machines!' uttered Ryosuke. Normally he would have been the first one to rush to the front line to fight. But that Floramon's attack weren't as versatile and practical as the others' and the frequent failures that he'd got recently really made him feel like that he's one of the weakest of the team, resulting in his hesitation in giving the appropriate order to his partner, and failed to see an incoming pulse of energy from GigaDramon.

'Move, idiot!' Tsukaimon, having nothing to do but evading attacks, noticed that and pushed the black-haired boy aside while shouting for him to run. The GigaDramon was delayed by the three champions while Ryosuke regained focus and approached the injured Tsukaimon along with Eiji.

'I'm sorry.' Apologized the black-haired boy sincerely as opposed to how he would normally behave. 'Quick, use this.' He said, handing the healing card to the team leader.

'Wait a minute.' Uttered Yuzuki as she realized what's happening to the violet digimon. She had seen it twice and she was confident that she wasn't mistaking the situation. The aura of lilac light shinning and surrounding Tsukaimon was the sign of digivolution. A moment later, a gunmetal colored, metallic jet-looking digimon replaced the shape of Tsukaimon.

'Pteramon X, champion, data type.' Read the blue digivice of Eiji.

'Something's happening here as well.' Said Amy. As the group looked at the direction the girl was pointing at, a glowing green light surrounding Floramon could be seen expending its territory of illumination until a shape of a larger digimon appeared.

'Togemon X, champion, data type.'

It was a surprise that two of the digimon managed to digivolve at such a critical moment. Yet there wasn't the time for the digi-destined to celebrate silently, nor did they have the time to sign out of amazement. The GigaDramon wasn't letting the children to rest, instead he fired two more of his organic missiles, barely missing their targets as Pteramon X fired his inorganic missiles to counter.

'Needle spray!' Togemon X fired countless of her spiky leafs at the ultimate. Surely the digivolution had given her greater strength. Nevertheless the armor of GigaDramon was still too sturdy for her spikes to penetrate.

'Little help here!' said Amy as Meramon fired a continuous wave of brick red flame at the needles of Togemon, granting them the ability to do more damage to the metallic armor of GigaDramon.

GigaDramon was damaged. His mechanical parts started to give off black smoke as well as clicking sounds of short circuits. 'You kids are really impressive, but it ends here. I'm not gonna let some kids get in my way!' he yelled frustratingly as he raised his half-broken arms and knocked aside Solarmon who was at the moment shooting gears to distract him. 'Guilty wind!' the dragon yelled, ready for a full force attack. His wings and tail positioned at a certain position, indicating that the recoil of the strike was going to be strong while the gun barrel in his pawn glowed brighter than ever.

'Bear buster!' Waspmon attacked from above with a glowing blue blast of highly concentrated energy which looked almost dead solid. As he did so Meramon also fired two tides of golden yellow flames from both of his palms while Pteramon launched another missile. The combination of the three expolsive strikes caused an explosion so fierce as if it was triggered by throwing a chunk of cesium into a pond.

GigaDramon survived that, though. He was immobilized, not even able to move his tail to a more comfortable position. 'I don't think you can talk, but you still need to answer some questions.' Said Pteramon as he flew closer to the fallen GigaDramon. The cyborg digimon didn't respond as demanded, either because he was too severely damaged that he could hardly speak or because he simply refused to do so. Most of the group prefered the later, as proved by the dyed haired girl's action. 'I have a faster way.' Said Amy, giving a wink at Kaoru, seemingly symbolizing how she was doing this lawfully. 'Telepathy, connect!'

Meramon stood still for a good few minutes, glancing at his target before turning around to his partner. Amy stared at the air for a while before saying. 'Meramon said there were, in fact, two GigaDramon. One of them got free way earlier before we discovered that while the other, this one, stayed here. The interesting bit is that.' She paused for a while, creating an atmoshpere of curiosty that annoyed most of the team, 'they were never put in the cells. The guards just left them here.'

'What?' that's the most common expression any of them could think of instantly.

'And there's something wrong with that guy's mind as well.' said the dyed-haired girl.

'What do you mean?' BaoHuckmon asked.

'Well, he thought the other GigaDramon just disappeared in front of him, having gone through some kind of weird vortex-like thing.'

'Not only that. Guards weren't present at the trail they fled.' Added Amy.

'Wait, if one of them has never left here, then why are there reported as having two GigaDramon breakin out?' suspected Ryosuke.

'That's something we have to find out.' Said Yuzuki. 'What do you suggest us to do, Eiji?'

The team leader thought for a while, then said. 'I think it will be best if we split up, return to our own district until further discovery.'

'Yes captain.' Replied Ryosuke. A bit to his surprise was that the blue-haired boy didn't get mad for that tittle, the others were the ones to giggle, though.

* * *

><p>'How are things going?' asked the president. She hadn't been quite patient lately ever since the reappearence of Magnamon.<p>

'They've fallen for it.' Said Piedmon. He was the one to retain his calmness in contrary to the president despite how loyal he'd been. 'It's only a matter of time.' He said, 'also, there's an update from him.'

'You connected the other side without my permission?' uttered the president. The tone didn't sound blameful. In fact it was more like a random statement thatshe had to make most of the time. 'Get him.'

'It's been quite a while since you last called us.' She said.

'It won't be something minor that I have to report.' Said a cold, calculative voice. 'the fact is, we're running out of time, he's running out of time. And I need the gate to complete the job.'

'We're working on it.' Said Piedmon. 'Besides, you're the chief scientist, can't you think of some other ways to do so?'

'I'm the only scientist here and I have more to do.' Said the voice. 'the recources here is not enough to open even just a gate to transport a bean.'

'Then work hard.' Said Piedmon, 'and what about the test subjects?'

'Only if I can get them to the proper test field.' Said the voice from the other side, 'nothing here is worth testing. And I have to remind you not to talk to me like a superior. Collecting data for the gate is your job, and you're not doing it well. The consequences should have crossed your mind. You know what will happen. And if you don't do you job, I can't do mine.'

'It will be done soon.' Repiled Piedmon, not as aggressive this time.

'I hope so.' Said the voice before signing off.

* * *

><p><strong>About the digivolution...you know what I'd say. I am the author now and I will do whatever I like (if not too offensive)<strong>

**By the way, I've calculated that this book will end in 18/7, with chapter 34 being the finale. (Got a long while to wait...)**

**Also, I've given up on giving each digi-destined a personal theme. I looked back to my half-finished list and found itunsatisfying. That leaves only the 'less important characters' to have their own themes.**

**And to those who've been waiting since chapter 2, I'll do a little spoiler. Next time, Katashi is back, and of course along wiht him...**


	12. 11 The dragon in Rn

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters and the locations.**

* * *

><p>11 ~The dragon in Rn~<p>

Four days has passed since the event in Vertiro, and most of the digi-destined had resumed their normal lives back at their districts while keeping a keen eye on the other GigaDramon on the lose. Nothing happened despite how things had seemed so strange lately, not even a single sentence of news report.

'I told you it's gonna work out.' Said Katashi. Ever since Yuzuki had returned to Rn she had been hanging out with him for almost everyday as if she'd been gone for years. The event in Vertiro was still bothering her despite how the team had come to agreement that they would cooperate. Katashi, on the other hand, seemed optimistic on this.

'We're lost in a total mystery, like we are being tracked by someone every time we take a step.' Yuzuki replied, referring to the news report that disappeared mysteriously soon after it led the team to the last out-of-control digimon and let the group defeated it. She could almost tell that someone was directing their steps, playing them in the maze that 'someone' had set up.

'We can only take it step by step.' Said BaoHuckmon.

'Sometimes it's good to be able to stay out of these things.' Said Katashi with a sneaky smile, 'though I'd like to be part of it more.' The saying caused the black-haired girl to darken her face. It has already given her a good amount of stress dealing with that. 'You'll want to stay out of it once you're part of it.' she sighed.

'Sorry, just joking.' Apologized the brown haired boy. 'You know I'm keen on things like this. By the way, why didn't you find Ishiguro to discuss with? He's part of your team.'

'He's left Rn yesterday…you were there too! And I've seen someone way worse than you.' Replied Yuzuki, 'why didn't you bring out Frimon? It's just a park.'

'He is digivolving quite fast ever since he's born.' Said Katashi. There're some strange feelings in using the word 'born' since the last time they saw Leomon X, the previous incarnation of Frimon, he was trying to kill the two. 'He likes my home, and I don't want him to disturb us.'

Listening to the words of Katashi caused BaoHuckmon to be a bit guilty. 'Should I not be following you, Yuzuki?' he asked. Most of the time he had considered himself to be a guardian of some sot of the black-haired girl, as shown by how he had always been around the girl. Yet lately his view had changed a bit. Yuzuki had been treating him like a friend, and he felt the same way to the girl as well. All these caused him to value the feelings of Yuzuki more than he had ever done.

'Of course not.' Yuzuki said. 'You're not disturbing us. I'm sure Katashi said that simply because I'm not used to Frimon yet.'

'Besides, you're quiet most of the time.' Said Katashi, reassuring the importance of the champion digimon. 'Maybe I can show you Liollmon, that's how he's called right now. Nut he's not quite friendly to strangers. So, don't expect too much of him.'

* * *

><p>The three spent a few ten minutes to reach Katashi's house. His parents, again, were out for work and so the only resident in the flat was Liollmon. Amazingly the interior of the house was cleaner than the black-haired girl had expected. She had thought that keeping a newborn digimon would be like keeping a baby, which would cause a giant amount of mess. BaoHuckmon, reminding Yuzuki that digimon were born with sufficient knowledge to live alone, immediately corrected the incorrect thought.<p>

'Where's he?' wondered the white dragon digimon. Almost all lights in the house were turned off. No sign of any moving object could be seen or heard.

'He's probably in my room.' Said Katashi. 'He loves my room.' The brown-haired boy first entered his room, having advised the two to stay behind so as to get Liollmon used to the situation. 'I think you can come in.' he said from the inside of the room after a few minutes of silence.

Walking into her friend's room the first thing she noticed was that the entire bed of Katashi was occupied by a medium sized digimon with golden yellow skin. He looked large in terms of a cat with a little orange fur on top of his head while wearing a necklace of some sort with a giant aqua-colored gem on it. 'Liollmon, they're Yuzuki and BaoHuckmon, friends of mine. You don't have to be afraid of them.' Said Katashi as the black-haired girl and the white dragon digimon walked in. Liollmon stayed on the bed, half-covered by a heavy white blanket.

'Hi, I'm Yuzuki. I'm sure Katashi had introduced me to you.' Yuzuki said as gentle as she could while hanging a warm smile on her face. 'My name is BaoHuckmon,nice to meet you.' The white dragon digimon said. Having been around Yuzuki for a long period of time had really granted him a more casual tone and choice of words.

Liollmon hid under the blanket immediately after seeing the two strangers, leaving only a small opened space that allowed his glow-in-the-dark emerald eyes to see what's on the outside with a very limited angle.

'It's alright, Liollmon, they're friends.' Said Katashi softly to the lion cub digimon as he slowly pulled the blanket over to let Liollmon to the outside.

'Hello.' Liollmon started to talk. His voice was soft and shaky as if he's been in shock and has to stay under certain psychological supervision. 'I'm Liollmon.'

'I can't believe he was the one trying to get us killed.' Whispered Yuzuki. BaoHuckmon gave a slight nod in agreement while Katashi wasn't quite happy with that, protesting lightly. 'Let's not say this sort of things in front of him.' He sounded serious, instantly causing the girl to regret having said that.

'Did I?' uttered Liollmon. Surely he had heard the sentence of the black-haired girl and, according to his knowledge that digimon die and resurrect, he realized that he must have wanted to hurt the girl in front of him. That wasn't his biggest concern, though, as the real reason that caused his uneasiness was that he actually tried to kill Katashi, the one who had taken care of him so well that he was the only one Liollmon trusted.

'The past stay passed.' Said BaoHuckmon. 'No memories of the previous life could be retained, which makes you a new digimon. You are different from the murderer that you used to be. At least I can't see any similarities in you two.'

'You should listen to him,' said Katashi, 'he's quite objective when it comes to things like this.' He than sat beside the digimon who was almost of his size and gently placed the lion digimon on the floor. 'Let's go out for a walk, and see how people think of you.'

* * *

><p>The four of them set off for the main street, walking randomly for approximately an hour. Same as always, digimon weren't common on the streets, and people weren't paying much attention to them. 'See? People won't hate you for what you used to be unwillingly.' Said Katashi, comforting Liollmon as they settled by the ground floor of a mall.<p>

'They won't be afraid of you.' Added Yuzuki. 'They're not even afraid of BaoHuckmon, who's almost twice your size as twice as terrible.'

'I'm not terrible.' Objected BaoHuckmon. The unusual act of self-defense caused his partner to giggle.

A few more lines were exchanged, and the group proceeded in the peaceful walk for a few minutes until as unusual beeping noise broke the atmosphere of harmony.

'It's never made any sound like this before.' Uttered Yuzuki as she took out her d-magnus from her pocket. Following her instinct she opened the radar as taught by Takumi. Five red dots were on the screen as usual. In addition to that, a certain yellow spot was beeping very close to the center of the radar, which meant that something, or someone, was very close to the group.

Yuzuki asked Katashi to keep an eye on everything around them while she and BaoHuckmon headed upstairs. The one downside of a radar was that it only tells four directions, and up and down aren't among them.

'What's happening?' asked Liollmon. Being new to the situation he probably found it confusing at what the black-haired girl was doing and why Katashi looked worried.

'Don't worry.' The brown-haired boy replaced his anxious face with a smiling one. 'Yuzuki thinks that something bad's gonna happen, but she might just be wrong about it.'

Unfortunately she wasn't. Something strange appeared next to Next to Katashi and Liollmon. At first there was a dim light that curved the view of a nearby sight. A few second later the light extended into the shape of a spinning whirlwind placed 90 degree rotated, having the center of the vortex facing horizontally outward.

'What's that?' Yuzuki didn't need to be on the same floor as Katashi did to notice what was happening down there. The vortex was a sheet as a sheet when viewed vertically from above. Within a second a winged shape, followed by a blast of blue flame chasing it, flew out of the vortex seconds before it disappeared.

'That's a GigaDramon.' BaoHuckmon immediately recognized the outline of the purplish cyborg dragon. Though it looked battered, with its wings' armor partially penetrated by some unknown wounds. One of its mechanical arms was also damaged, with one of the three claws missing. The GigaDramon flew across the interior of the mall with an unsteady pace, clashing into the walls occasionally.

'What should I do?' asked BaoHuckmon, awaiting his partner's instructions. Initially Yuzuki wanted to attack, but then realized that fighting in a crowded mall would easily cause casualties, not to mention that people were so disorganized that any single move from BaoHuckmon could mean the death an innocent person. She then thought of Katashi. He hadn't been in any digimon ballet before, so he would be another factor to take care of.

'Delay him. I'll get down to Katashi.' Said Yuzuki as she rushed to the elevator. 'Remember, be careful.'

The white dragon digimon nodded in response as he leaped down to the outraging ultimate. 'Fif cross!' he yelled, using his long unused claws to wound the GigaDramon as he landed on the back of the levitating dragon. GigaDramon, already wounded, couldn't stand the pain induced by the slicing and yelled in pain, shaking his body so that BaoHuckmon was left unattached to anything midair before slamming him with his tail, sending the white champion plugging straight into some opened floor.

'BaoHuckmon!' shouted Yuzuki reflexively as she saw her partner being tossed aside. But there was no time for useless concern. She ran straight toward where Katashi and Liollmon were, both glad and a bit annoyed that they were still on the same spot.

'Maybe you should evacuate with the others.' Suggested Yuzuki.

Katashi first made the attempt, asking Liollmon to go with him for the sake of their safety, only to be rejected by the lion digimon. 'No.' he said sincerely, looking at the direction where the two digimon was battling against each other.

BaoHuckmon made several attempts to strike, but all ended up being futile as the airborne digimon countered almost every attack readily. 'Fangmon's Snipe steal, connect!' Yuzuki gave BaoHuckmon increased speed. The white dragon digimon struck fast, and succeeded in making contact with GigaDramon despite losing control of the super speed seconds later and gave his opponent the chance to strike back.

'I want to help him.' Muttered Liollmon. His eyes still fixed on the sight of the battle while ignoring Katashi's protests and went upstairs.

'No, it's too dangerous!' yelled the brown-haired boy as he rushed up to ran after Liollmon. There were similarities between them, and he knew it. He always was not fear of danger, but rather enjoy them as they present themselves while the lion digimon was doing the same with a different intension. BaoHuckmon, despite having only said a single sentence to him, basically taught Liollmon the value of his resurrection and somehow given approval of his importance. It was no surprise that Liollmon would want to return something to the champion, but it was too hazardous to do so at the moment.

'Yuzuki told me, last time it took all six of them to defeat just one GigaDramon. You won't be able to help!' shouted Katashi during his chase. It's probably gonna be wasted. The words he had just said must be of no use. He knew it. He would have ignored other's advices too had someone told him to stay out of something you really wanted to help. _A__nd __I__ hate this side of me sometimes!_ 'Just let them handle it!'

But Liollmon wasn't stopping. Running faster and faster he leaped out of the open floor and approached GigaDramon. 'Lio claw!' he attacked, only to be slammed back to his original position be the mechanical arm of GigaDramon.

Katashi quickly leaned forward at the severely wounded rookie, holding him in his arms. 'Stop it, it'll kill you!' he muttered with tears leaking their way out of his eyelids. He never liked it when he had the smallest amount of tears on his face. Yet the reflexive act of care and worry couldn't be stopped by his personal preference, he didn't have much tine to care about it either. All he wanted at the moment was to keep his friend alive.

GigaDramon probably noticed that Liollmon was the easiest to get rid of, as shown by his taking aim at the brown-haired boy and the lion digimon with an organic missile loaded in his relatively well preserved right arm.

'Don't even think about it!' BaoHuckmon, obviously noticing that, rapidlly jumped and crounched on the right arm of Giagdramon. 'Teen blade!' he attacked, hindering the ultimate from firing his missile as well as disabling his right arm's function. 'Digital enhancement: strength, connect!' the enhanced strength allowed BaoHuckmon to hold himself on GigaDramon's arm securely while the cyborg was struggling to shake him off.

'I have to help him.' Uttered Liollmon weakly as she slowly got up to his feet. 'He can't do this on his own.' He said, walking unsteadily to the battlefield.

'You can't!' yelled Katashi. He didn't care if the tears around his eyes splashed around his face. All he knew was that he couldn't let his friend to walk into his own death. He yelled for a couple of more times, but still didn't succeed in getting Liollmon back. Things weren't all against his will, though, as the lion digion began to glow in a bright white light.

Two seconds was all that it took for the shape of the four-legged Liollmon to evolve into the shape of a humanoid digimon at the height of about 1.5 times that of Katashi.

'Leomon, champion, vaccine type.' The digimon was immediately identified.

'Not an X ?' uttered Yuzuki as she watched the digivolution took place.

No much time was wasted as Leomon's right fist glowed with an orange light immediately after the digivolution. 'Fist of king beast!' he roared in a much deeper voice than he had been as Liollmon. A pulse of energy that looked like a lion's head with fire burning around it was launched as Leomon made the movement of punching. The high velocity of the strike ensured that it hit GigaDramon, causing the cyborg dragon to lose balance in addition to how he was already not having a good state in midair.

GigaDramon swung his battered wings hard without a specific pattern owing to his high speed fall. Lucky to him, he was capable of retaining his state as an airborne. BaoHuckmon, on the other hand, jumped off GigaDramon once the attack form Leomon struck the poor dragon and re-bounced himself with a nearby wall to get on GigaDramon again, using him as an air platform to return to the side of his partner.

'How can we stop him?' asked Leomon. The balance of the game hadn't changed much, and would hardly be affected by the mere presence of an additional champion. GigaDramon, despite having been severely injured, was still standing, or in this case, levitating as he increased his speed painfully and aimed his partially broken left arm's cannon at the children as he charged at a very constantly low speed.

'I don't know.' Muttered Yuzuki. The last time it took five champions to just wound, though very badly, one GigaDramon. And it almost worned out their entire team in doing so. 'BaoHuckmon, how much longer can you fight?'

'Not for long.' The white dragon digimon answered. 'But so is he.'

'So what do we do now?' asked Katashi. 'I don't have that genius device like you do.'

'We strike together.' Answered the black-haired girl before swiping a card by the side of her digivice. 'This should be yours.' She said as the giant blade of Leomon X appeared next to Leomon, giving him two blades to use instead of his own dagger-sized one.

When all was ready, the two digimon struck again.

As the two leaped forward, the GigaDramon struck as well, firing a couple of shots that stopped BaoHuckmon from succeeding his attempt, causing him to fall from approximately two floor's height while Leomon successfully stabbed GigaDramon with one of his blades before being shaken of too.

'BaoHuckmon!' Yuzuki shouted as she ran down the stairs. Her partner seemed motionless while he was falling, which worried the black-haired girl. She found her partner lying on the bed made of rubbles, also motionless, as he had been during the fall. She swiftly ran to his side while couldn't do anything but to mutter numerous lines of concern and worry.

BaoHuckmon rose up slowly and gave a gaze of assurance to his partner exhaustingly before starting to glow a dim orange light. Katashi, who had been following Yuzuki down, holded the girl back away from the glowing BaoHuckmon. 'You know what's gonna happen.' He said as he called Leomon to hold GigaDramon for at least a few more second s to but time for the white dragon digimon.

As always, the light intensity increased vigorously before a new shape was formed. Now an ultimate, the white dragon digimon looked a lot leaner and was standing with two legs instead of four. His crimson cape enlarged, and was cut tidier than its previous incarnation.

'SaviorHuckmon, ultimate, data type.'

Stunned by the sudden appearance of an ultimate, GigaDramon shot a few more blasts at SaviorHuckmon, who swiftly covered himself with his cape that which deflected almost every single shot from GigaDramon. Leomon stepped aside as GigaDramon launched an organic missile at SaviorHuckmon.

SaviorHuckmon jumped up, skillfully slicing the missile in half with the shinning medieval styled blades attached to his arms. 'Trident Savior!' he made the final attack. Data streams kept flowing out of GigaDramon as he decomposed, leaving another digi-egg unattended.

Leomon degenerated back into the form of Liollmon after the battle. SaviorHuckmon, on the other hand, retained his ultimate form, stating that he enjoyed having two hands despite being a bit not accustomed to the balancing required to walk with two legs instead of four. Yuzuki received a phone call as the group prepared to leave the innocently and unwillingly damaged mall. The call was from Amy.

'Amy? You don't call me very often.' Said Yuzuki. According to her knowledge of the older and more random girl, she had to be either joking or having something really vital.

'Should I do the greeting first or should I just skip directly to the point?' said the voice from the other side of the phone. Both the tone and the voice matched the older girl's.

'To the point.' Yuzuki said. She could hardly take any irrelevant information anymore by now.

'You should be the last one to receive the call, but I still have to ask you something.' Said Amy, her voice suddenly becoming serious. 'Have you seen a GigaDramon, coming out from…something, out of nowhere?'

'We've seen it, and we've taken care of him. Now tell me what's going on?'

'You what?' Uttered Amy in shock. 'Tell me you didn't delete him.' Unfortunately, the answer to that question was a positive one.

'Alright, I'll tell you everything we know for now. I've already contacted Eiji and Takumi, none of them are related to this, and I could get to Ryosuke.' Said Amy, sounding urgent. 'Just a few moments ago, Kaoru and I met the GigaDramon that escaped the prison, also got here by some unknown means. We managed to damage him but he still escaped, and I didn't have the chance to let Meramon read his mind.'

'Then I suppose the blue flame is from you?'

'It passed through? Anyway I think we should meet up for the issue.' She concluded. Yuzuki agreed, and then briefly explained everything to the others.

'So, you have to leave again?' asked Katashi, obviously upset by that.

'No we don't have to.' Answered Yuzuki. 'We can discuss it on Internet. I'm really tired of going all the way around.'

'Yep, I want to spend more time here, too.' Said SaviorHuckmon. 'Even face to face communications cannot ensure secrecy anymore.'

'Besides,' said Yuzuki, 'I think we have to be responsible for causing this.' She said, looking at the crippled mall that was left behind by the battle.

'I think we should just go away.' Said Katashi. 'It's really not the time to be responsible.'

He was correct about it. Despite how Yuzuki initially hoped to cause as less damage as possible, the fight had almost destroyed half of the building. Reconstructing it would most likely spent no less than a week even if the best construction team was involved in the repairing work. Besides, it's not their fault that the mall was demolished. Had they left at the earliest opportunity the entire mall would've been vanished, probably a year and a half would have been needed be then. So in theory they actually helped to minimize the damage done by GigaDramon. Only explaining all this to the black-haired girl could Katashi get her to leave the mess behind.

The only question left for Yuzuki to figure out was how the GigaDramon was able to get from Ne to Rn in such a short period of time. Amy called soon after the battle was over, and the battle was finished in less than ten minutes, meaning that Amy faced the GigaDramon quite near the time when the two in Rn faced him. Yuzuki thought for digital gates for a moment, but she instantly dispute her own theory, remembering that digital gates were on computer screens, and were nothing close to a straighten-up vortex, and that the digital world had gone basically implied that no more digital gates would appear.

_And why is GigaDramon, a fugitive with no resources at all, able to achieve such an advanced technology?_

Many other questions rose in her mind, but she didn't want to think about them at the moment. _We__'__ll find the answers out eventually, after all._

* * *

><p><strong>The digivolution of Tsukaimon on the last chapter might be really an astonishing one, so I'll explain my theory behind it.<strong>

**First, I'd wanted to use Pteramon X all along, so I changed it into a chanpion (Armor~champion). Then, according to Wikimon, Pteramon can be digivolved from Patamon, but Patamon seemed too bright in colour, so I chose its purple counterpart, which is Tsukaimon. (I mostly do things according to Wikimon+my "little" imagination)**

**I hope that can solve your puzzles. (You have to accept, though, like it or not.)**

**And about this chapter, obviously it is confusing on its own, for this is a multi-chapter incident, which means, you'll see GigaDramon again in the next week. **


	13. 12 The dragon in Ne

**Disclaimer: I own only the human characters and the map.**

* * *

><p>12 ~The dragon in Ne~<p>

Kaoru sat with FanBeemon in a berth of the high speed metro to Ne. Owing to the fact that a great distance was there between Rn and Ne, he had to spend a night on the train and skip half a day of school to answer the call from Amy. _It__'__d better be something of __importance__._ He thought as he gazed at the night view of the natural view outside the railway.

'You're not sleeping again.' Said FanBeemon sleepily as he slowly woke up from his dreams. 'Are the nightmares bothering you again?' he asked out of concern.

'I just can't sleep.' The blond answered him much to his surprise. The bee digimon had spent quite an amount of time with the reserved boy and he knew that most of the time his concern for his partner was blind-ended. Perhaps the prolonged interaction of the two had stealthily opened part of the chains that locked the door to his heart. Still, FanBeemon was relieved to hear an answer from his partner. 'You should get some sleep, we'll be there by morning.'

'You too.' Said FanBeemon. The whole conversation had been carried out in a low volume, partially due to the nature of Kaoru, another major factor being that FanBeemon didn't want to disturb the other passangers. The carriage became silent again once the soft conversation was finished, excluding the sound created by the spinning wheels and the engines.

* * *

><p>'You're here. I expected you to be a bit late.' Said Amy with her trademark sneaky smirk on her face as she walked to the boy at the train station.<p>

'You called us a day before, it'd better be something serious.' Said FanBeemon, representing his silent partner as usual.

'Well, first I would like to take you to my home for a more detailed explanation.' Said the girl with black hair shade. 'Nut I have some advices for you before getting to the streets of Ne: keep your shinny necklace under your shirt, and keep looking forward as you walk as if you're the only one on the road. I'm sure you can do that.'

'I'm good at that.' Replied Kaoru immediately after Amy said the word 'road'

'Not with these eyes.' Uttered Amy. Her instinct, no matter how strange, must be correct in this case. The blond boy's greenish blue eyes were barely opening with a deep shade around them. 'They make you almost ten years older than me.'

Despite that they still headed out for the streets. Amy was doing exactly as she said, ignoring al the suspicious human shapes that were lurking in the gap between the old, weathered and abandoned buildings and the unusual (not to her) emptiness of the streets while Kaoru could hardly maintain a straightforward sight. It was not easy to ignore your surroundings when you're in an unfamiliar environment, after all.

* * *

><p>A few more minutes of walk took the three of them to a small house at the far end of a road. Meramon was inside the house as the two of them walked in. The word 'mess' could hardly express the real situation of the inside of the house. FanBeemon had to lift himself up from the ground slightly to travel across the room while Kaoru had to take every of his steps with caution and precision as if he was walking over a minefield.<p>

'How do you manage to live like this?' Kaoru couldn't help but to ask the question upon seeing the older girl's accurate footsteps, passing the room as if nothing was there in her way. Within five seconds Amy had already walked her way to the couch in her living room while Kaoru was still trapped at the doorway.

'I want to show you something, 'said Amy, 'but before that, can you help me clean up the house?'

'You called us all the way here to help you tidy up your house?' asked FanBeemon, both surprised and a bit frustrated as he flew across the rooms to examine the degree of mess of the entire house. He concluded that at least an hour and a half would be needed.

'Well, I can't just let Meramon do that, he'll burn everything.' Uttered the dyed haired girl uncaringly. 'Besides, is that how you treat a lady?'

'You're older than me.' Said Kaoru, finally managing to get across the room.

'Still a lady.' Replied Amy. 'Just help me with this, please?'

Kaoru decided that it would be in vain to decline the request, neither did he have the interest in giving a four-thousand-word dialog just to delay the inevitable. 'Help, not doing all the work on my own.' He said coldly. 'FanBeemon, help me out.'

The two of them began to work immediately. Despite what the blond boy had declared, Amy was still very skillful at minimizing her workload. Working continuously for an hour could only tide up the living room, not to mention that thanks to that Amy was living alone in the house, all three rooms were clearly used by her one by one until she could no longer replace them with one another. Meramon, on the other hand, was doing nothing at all. As opposed to how his partner had claimed earlier, nothing was burnt even if they're in contact with the flamming digimon. It seemed that he could somehow control what to burn with him.

Two more hours passed relatively quickly and, about three over four of the work had been done. Amy, seeing how Kaoru and FanBeemon had blamelessly done most of the work for her, might actually be experiencing the feeling known as guiltiness, announcing that she would take care of the rest before the exhausted blond collapsed on the couch.

'Fallen asleep already?' muttered Amy as she leaned closer to the boy. His long hair covered his face so she had to swipe some of them out of the way to ensure that.

'Thanks to you.' Said FanBeemon. Though in a soft voice, the blond girl could easily read the anger hidden in the words. 'I don't think I need this to understand what's going on.' She said as she showed off her telepathy card. 'Eyes can really betray anyone.' She said as she gently carried the boy into one of the rooms that he had helped (or rather, one that she hadn't helped) tidy up and placed him on the bed. He actually weighted a lot less that she expected and was a lot thinner without his jacket and scarf while working. 'Happy now?' she asked FanBeemon, who seemed to have been further angered by that.

'Just how do you manage to do that?' Asked FanBeemon, obviously doing a very good job hiding his internal anger. 'To manipulate people like that?'

'I didn't.' Amy defended herself. 'I simply asked for help. Besides, I am doing the work by myself now, why are you angry with me?' she said. Despite how the words were spoken out she in fact knew why FanBeemon was angry with her. She could easily understand how ordinary people think even when not letting Meramon to read other's minds for her. She was just handling things in her own way, for her own security.

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up with a few screams. 'Can't you be quiet at the right time?' said Amy as she walked into the room. 'It's still morning, you haven't been asleep for too long, not longer than half an hour.'<p>

Kaoru paused for a moment, starting to recall things that had happened before. 'Get yourself ready. We're gonna have a long way to walk.' Amy continued, throwing Kaoru's jacket and scarf, as well as a clean shirt to him, hinting for the boy to change his shirt that was soaked by his sweat during his 'voluntary' labor.

'What did you mean?' uttered Kaoru, successfully catching the attention of Amy no matter the intention. 'Back then, when you asked me to help you "live a better life"?'

'You'll find that out very soon enough.' Answered Amy as she left the room. 'Take a shower or do something like that, I don't want you to be stinky when we are together later.'

* * *

><p>The two of them, along with their partners, headed for the edge of the city. It took them a good few minutes to reached their destination and it was already afternoon once the old scratched ruin, seemingly the objective of the walk, reached their sight.<p>

'What is that?' asked Kaoru as Amy told him that they had arrived. He could easily see the woods of Kr at his right by a simple glance. All the buildings were left behind as this point. In front of him was a ruin of some sort. He could tell that it used to be some kind of building, as shown by the remains of the rusted iron frames that were seemingly a base for a building. It wouldn't be a tall one had it been an actual building, for the iron bars were no thicker than an ordinary water pipe, and the concrete around were all dulled out in addition to the irregularly shaped edges of the remaining walls that were at the height of no more than five meters.

'This is my masterpiece of work.' Answered Amy. 'Want to walk inside?'

'If there's an "inside", sure.' Said FanBeemon. He had scouted around aerially before and noticed that the entire ruin was exposed under the great sunlight of the afternoon. It almost looked like that a war, or a terrorist assault had taken place here and blew the entire structure into dusts until only the very base of it survived. Wild grasses were present all over as well as various smaller sized digimon like Budmon and Dokunemon, making the place almost as haunted as the dreaded wild land outside the country.

The two humans walked to the center of the ruins while Meramon and FanBeemon were guarding at the outer areas. Even though FanBeemon wanted to go with his partner to ensure his safety, a single sentence from the blond boy with a small glare were all that was required to sent the insect digimon to the demanded position.

'This is not your creation,' commented Kaoru as the two walked. He examined the damage of the remaining materials and deduced that a scaled explosion, or anything that could have made that amount of energy release must cause it. 'Why do you take me to this place?'

'This is my past,' said the girl, almost sounding sad while retaining her usual smile on her face. Kaoru really had no idea how she managed to do that, or just to understand her sentence with a rational explanation. 'It died along with my past.' She continued to say, looking at nowhere but the sky at the distant. 'This is your required explanation.'

'Part of the pact?' suspected Kaoru. It was only nature for him to do that seeing that Amy was so changeable at times and her sentimental performance at the moment might hardly indicate anything, he could only talk about their common subjects.

'The origin of it.' uttered Amy as she turned around and looked into the eyes of the boy behind her, giving a brief smile that didn't match her tone on her face. 'You're the only one that can use "just that" to describe my request.' She said as she started to see the confusion in Kaoru's eyes. Apparently she was doing things in a way too abstract and disorganized that nobody but her could understand. 'Want to hear some back stories of me?'

Kaoru showed no interest, but Amy concluded that no suggestions means no objections, and therefore she started her tale. She thought for a moment to let Meramon project the entire picture into the boy's mind, but decided that saying it out with words would be more poetic and express more of her own ideas than just showing the non-digital record in her mind.

'It started when I was young; I mean when I was really small, at the age of about three, when I first had memory. There're a few characters involved in the story: Me, and my parents. Back then I was just another ordinary little girl living in Ne, a place where you could hardly expect any act of morality, I was barely a by-product produced by my parents. Nobody in here could afford a life even just for their own. You can imagine that, right?'

'I don't think you need to proceed.' Said Kaoru. He could tell that it was just going to be another story of the unwanted getting over the trauma. But the one thing that didn't make sense was the connection between the ruins here and the girl's past.

'Oh. Things are gonna be unexpected and I'm sure you're either gonna love it or be freaked out by it.' said Amy, returning to her normal playful tone as she started again. 'The little girl, who was me, started to grow in this district where you can only adapt to survive, but she couldn't get rid of the unexplained mental and physical torture brought to her by her parents, so she became independent. Things wouldn't have been like this if that was all she had done. No, she didn't just do that. She sought for revenge, and so she learnt a few tricks, with fire. It's kind of funny that my partner is now a master of fire.'

Kaoru giggled upon hearing that. She swore that she wanted to say the sentence 'I should really take a picture of it.' but that wasn't the mean course of her talk, she could only shrug her shoulders in response and so she continued. 'And than one night, I found the chance. I was only a few years younger than your current age by than. That night I stalked my biological parents to here, a factory. I didn't know what they were doing here, nor did I need to know. I got a lighter out of my pocket, took them by surprise by suddenly appearing behind them with a scream. They didn't look scared, but rather pissed. So I did the trick that I learnt, in hopes of threatening them.' She said, with a sigh before carrying on the dialog. 'There was a gas leak.'

_It all makes sense now._ The facts provided by the dyed haired girl, if not just some deceptions, could certainly explain the damaged that was suffered by the poor land. 'I kind of get what you're talking about now.' Uttered Kaoru as he gazed around and examined the surroundings again, with the only question remaining being: _Why show me this?_

'I survived that, very obviously.' Amy continued with a giggle. 'The rescue team found me first, and helped me out of there. They could never figure out the one behind the explosion, having placed me out of the list. My mom and dad, however, weren't that lucky. But it didn't end with their deaths. They've got friends, friends that easily discovered the truth the police omitted.'

'That's why you dress in such a weird style,' commented Kaoru, 'to avoid detection. I guess even Amy is not your real name.' He sighed and asked 'Do you regret?'

'Never for a moment.' Replied Amy. 'Regrets can't change what's happened. Besides, I don't have time to even if I want. So that's the end of the story of little Amy, what do you think?'

'Back then, you said I was interesting,' uttered Kaoru, 'it wasn't just because of my presence at the meeting and my voice, was it? Why do you show me all this?'

'Smart kid.' Commented the older girl as she prepared to leave. 'Don't you think we're a complete difference? I don't know why I want to tell you about me, it's always me who look into the others' lives. But I just want to tell you about mine. Maybe it's because we're completely different that some kind of force attracts us together, like magnetic force or some other sort.'

Kaoru didn't say anything as he left with the girl. Knowing a bit back information helped him nothing at all. His part of the pact was to help Amy live a new life while the girl's part was to help him defeat, or kill, to be precise, Reapermon. The blond boy, despite not interested in the back story of Amy, had experienced some changes in his emotions for some unnamed reasons, most likely because the feeling known as compassion, despite not surfacing on the boy's mind very often, was touched by the girl.

'So, what've you been doing?' asked FanBeemon once the two returned to the boundary of the ruins.

'All sort of things you can't imagine.' Said Amy, knowing that FanBeemon wouldn't believe in her, she had to say things in a way that led to nowhere to trick the insect digimon, just for fun.

FanBeemon asked for a couple of more times, hoping that his partner would at least let him had the slightest amount of knowledge as of what had he experienced in the middle of the ruins. His partner didn't respond, instead the beeping sound of the digivices of both of the digi-destined was the only sound that appeared.

'What's that? It's not like the I've heard of it before.' Mumbled Amy as she checked out her d-magnus. She didn't know much about digivices or any other kinds of electronics, but one thing she knew was that a beeping sound usually means something troublesome.

'Neither have I' replied Kaoru as he checked his own digivice as well. Their questions were soon answered, as a horizontal vortex appeared right next to them. The center of it was completely black without much degree of different shades as if not a single bit of light ray from the surroundings could enter. Since it shaped like a vortex the two humans expected it to have some kind of force that would pull them straight into the heart of it, but instead it was pulling them away from it as the two approached it. They viewed from the side of it, but it seemed like nothing was there at all, and the expected exit on the other side of the vortex wasn't present.

'Maybe we can try this.' Said Amy as she picked up a small stone from the ground and throw it straight at the heart of the vortex. It entered successfully, but only for a few seconds before it was thrown back as if a force field was there guarding the entrance of the vortex. The force of the throwback was a lot greater than that of the force Amy had applied on the throw, sending the stone jetting straight to the digi-destined that Meramon had to shoot a beam of fire to disintegrate it before it hit his partner.

'What is that? Some kind of digimon attack?' mumbled FanBeemon as he flew closer to take a look at it. Immediately he sensed something wrong. It felt unnatural, almost to the point that it made the insect digimon feel sick once he got close enough to it.

'What do we do with it?' asked Kaoru. Usually he would have wanted to stay away from things like this but this time he felt like that something out of control was gonna happen. His instinct was confirmed once the group saw a shape coming out of it. It was a GigaDramon, looking frustrated and, to a certain degree, unsatisfied. The scratches on his mechanical parts indicated that he had been in combat with some others, very likely a digimon. In the middle of his chest piece was the symbol of exile. He was the GigaDramon that escaped the digi-destined last time.

'Magma blast!' Meramon instantly attacked while FanBeemon had to wait for Kaoru to use the extra card to get him digivolved. The melting rocks hit GigaDramon, causing him to yell in pain while firing an organic missile that nearly hit the flaming champion had he not reacted quickly. The ground, nevertheless, had no ability to flee and was caught in the explosion of the missile.

'Turbo stinger!' Waspmon attacked as well, firing numerous laser beams at the GigaDramon who swiftly evaded them all and jetted upward to the wasp digimon. 'Guilty claw!' he struck fast. Waspmon evaded the talons of the cyborg dragon as much as possible, but was still caught in the contact with the sharp edges of them and was unbalanced by them, hovering unsteadily in the air.

'What do we do now? ' Asked Amy. Normally she would have used the telepathy card before engaging in a battle, but she didn't have the chance to do so right now. The two champions on their side were completely outmatched by GigaDramon and were struggling only to stay in the shape to fight.

'Triple force, connect!' even though Waspmon acquired the firepower of Deltamon, the strike had to hit its target for it to work. The ultimate was way stronger than the two champions for sure, but the gap between their speeds was horribly wide as well. It didn't take the ultimate a second for him to approach Waspmon and struck him down with another hit of his artificial claws.

'Don't you have anything else to use?' Kaoru asked Amy desperately. The answer to that question was an unfortunate negative. Meramon kept emitting flames but the heat intensity decreased as he grew more and more exhausted, and wasn't able to hold back GigaDramon with efficiency.

Waspmon, on the other hand, managed to regain his position in midair and fired a couple more laser beams at GigaDramon. He didn't intend for the beams to all hit their target, but at least hoped that they would succeed in their job of distracting the ultimate for Meramon to deal more damage to him.

'Roaring fire!'

'Bear buster!'

At last, the attacks were able to reach the ultimate. Causing an explosion that backfired at the digi-destined as the unprepared strike from GigaDramon in the smoke got them by surprise. Meramon, being the closest to GigaDramon, was the unfortunate target of him and got dragged up by the cyborg digimon before being tossed aside by him. The flame digimon didn't intend to give up, thanks to being made of entirely of flame, he wasn't able to feel much pain, but he was still able to feel the disgrace brought to him by his defeat. Disapproving of that, he increased his body temperature as much as possible until all his flames turned from red to blue.

'BlueMeramon, ultimate, virus type.' Aamy immediately realized what had happened once her digivice had given the speech.

GigaDramon was enjoying his victory over the two digimon. After his apparent defeat of Meramon he spent less than ten seconds to drag Waspmon down to the ground while crushing him at the same time, not noticing that Meramon had digivolved in that short period of time.

'Cold flame!' BlueMeramon fired a tower of blue flame at the unattended GigaDramon. Instead of burning him the blue flame froze the wings of the ultimate once they made contact with them. Seeing the chance, Waspmon charged forward and shot another laser beam. The beam penetrated the frozen wings of the ultimate, leaving a hole on them while BlueMeramon fired another blast of his cold flame. 'Ice phantom!' the flame hit the organic of GigaDramon while the mechanical left arm of him started to freeze before one claw fell of when GigaDramon tired to move his hand.

With the advantages all gone GigaDramon had to flee. He, via some unknown means, created another of the horizontal vortex like the one he used to enter Ne and flew straight toward it.

'Don't let him escape!' Amy shouted as BlueMeramon fired the cold blue flame at him again. the flame chased him into the vortex seconds before it disappeared. The GigaDramon was gone.

'What was that?' mumbled Waspmon as he got back to his partner.

'Something not good.' Answered Amy. 'We have to contact the others.'

* * *

><p><strong>Special announcemt: I am uploading two chapters at once the next week, for I want to end Part 1 as soon as possible. (Actually that is not my idea) I am really excited to upload Part 2, owing to nothing but that the plot is a lot "funnier". <strong>

**Getting back to this chapter, as you can see, the protagonist is actually the six of them, so some characters might not have any appearances in a chapter. This is considered an important chapter because it serves the base of later plot and the sequel. (and yes, I will be working on a sequel, regardlss of the popularity of this story.)**


End file.
